The liars graduate
by Hailielkswp77
Summary: This is my first story. Basically it is a fluff/smut with a some humor about Aria and Emily as a couple, and the adventures they have leading up to their graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liars.

Emily and Aria.

 _(Italic inside like this)_ = inner thoughts.

Aria's POV*

"I can't believe that we graduate in two weeks." I say to Spencer as we are walking to the school parking lot.

"I am still shocked that they are letting us graduate." Spencer says as we get into her car.

"I'm excited about tonight, it's been too long since we had a good ol' fashion sleepover. Do we have all the supplies to sustain us for two days of total rest and relaxation?"

"I think so, but we are meeting Hanna and Emily at the brew to make sure everything is organized." Spencer says with that look of concentration on her face that tells me that she is mentally inventorying her fridge.

"Rock star parking." Spencer says as she parks the car in the front row. We walk into the brew to find Hanna sitting at a table near the back. She smiles and waves us over. As we sit down I am scanning around to see if Emily was there. I stop on the sight of that big clear plastic bubble hanging from the ceiling with the ol' fashion microphone inside. "Does that thing still work?" I ask without realizing it was out loud.

"Of course it does. I helped build it so it will last forever. Why?" Spencer answers with her confidant yet humorous tone.

"Oh just wondering I don't remember it getting used much is all." I say as nonchalantly as I can muster.

"Hi guys. Here ya go, I hope I got it right, it's been a while since I've done this." Emily says as she smiles and sets drinks in front of each of us. Allowing me a great view down her shirt, distracting me for a split second.

"Wait…wha...why…when did this happen?" I ask. "You don't work here anymore."

 _(This is great for my plan, now I don't have to figure out how to get her here with out me around.)_

"Having flashbacks… or did you just miss it too much?" Spencer jokes.

"Noooo." shooting Spencer a displeased look. "I'm just covering for Sabrina, she flaked and Ezra all but begged me. Plus I could use a few extra bucks." Emily says as the smile returns on her face.

 _(_ _That smile… that devastatingly beautiful smile has been causing some conflicting thoughts in my head these past few weeks. As she goes back to work I can't help but notice her ass. How the apron strings hold her top out of the way so there is no obstruction of the glorious view unlike her damn bra that denied my wondering eyes just a few seconds ago, how her jeans are tight enough to show every curve, yet lose enough to allow it to sway to and fro and bounce ever so slightly.)_

"Are you checken' out her ass!?" Hanna blurts out in her usual manor. "Spencer… tell me I didn't imagine that…you saw it too right?"

"Yea…Aria what the hell?" Spencer asks with that famous sly inquisitive tone. _(_ _I'm starting to dislike that smirk_. _)_

"Huh…what? NO! I was just thinking about what kind of junk food we should get for tonight," I say. Snapping out of my wonderful daydream. _(_ _Hopefully fast enough to stifle the barrage of questions I expect are about to be coming at me.)_

"Yea right junk food my ass! You were totally checken' out Emily's ass, stop trying to pretend you weren't. I can't blame ya though she does have a nice ass." Hanna says with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Here you might need this. I think you are drooling." Spencer jokes as she hands me a napkin. _(_ _Yep that smirk is really getting on my nerves.)_

"You guys stop! I wasn't check-…okay maybe I was, but you can't tell her. I don't know why…I just…oh what the hell! I think I have feelings for her and I'm not sure if she feels the same so PLEEEEEEEES don't say anything to her about it." _(_ _A big relief comes over me as I confess to my best friends…well not all of them… but at least someone knows and I am not alone in my quandary.)_

" I think I'll walk to your house Spence. You two go ahead. I'll be there soon there is just something I need to do." After a little razing and smoochie faces from Hanna, her and Spencer leave to go to the store.

I go to the bathroom to take care of things…mainly my wet panties. Who knew that a peek down a shirt and being hypnotized by a very nice ass could, make me this horny? After I wash up I check my purse to see if I have anything to write on. I find a partial pack of sticky notes and write 'out of order' as big as the small square will allow. Before I walk out I check myself in the mirror to confirm that I don't appear to have just had a quickie with myself in the stall, nope all good. As I exit the bathroom I check to see if Emily is around, cool she's not. I place the sticky note on the listening desk of this contraption I am about to use. As I duck into the large plastic bubble/dome thing I adjust the mic so I don't have to stand on my tiptoes. I pull out my phone, scroll through my play list as I try to calm the butterflies in my gut with a deep breath and hit play.

"I sure hope this works." I whisper to myself as I am walking to Spencer's house I text Emily.

Aria: Hey there hot stuff…;) Before you leave work please check that recording contraption…I left ya a little something.

Emily: :0 okay? Should I be worried?

Aria: Nothing to be worried about. I just though it was time to have something good associated with it. ;) See you soon. xx. P.S. ignore the 'out of order' sign I put it there.

* * *

I arrive at Spencer's house and help Spencer put away the last of the food. Hanna was busy doing something in the living room. I stop Spencer from making coffee. "Please wait for the expert to make that, yours is just…well no offense but it's nasty. Also I brought some booze so we shouldn't need coffee tonight."

"Mine is not nasty anymore. I learned from all the snarky comments about how I make coffee so I asked Emily to teach me. You are correct though, we probably won't want coffee and it does get nasty if it sits around for a long time." Spencer says with just a hint of a defensive tone.

"So Aria how long have you had the hots for Emily?" Hanna inquires as she sits at the island with Spencer and I. _I love her bluntness sometimes._

"Well…about two weeks give or take. When Sara's rejection tried to crush her, ( _I wasn't about to let it happen again. Emily had had enough heartbreak in her life these past few years. We all have_.) She text me and asked me to come over. We had a big heart to heart talk. After a lot of tears and hugs, ya know all that mushy stuff that we are so good at. Then just when we were starting to crack each other up…we had… aaaa… we had a moment…" I trail off to that moment but am snapped out it by Spencer's hand waving in my face.

"Earth to Aria…what kind of moment?" Spencer asks wiggling her eyebrows at me. _(_ _That smirk just annoying me a little now.)_

"A… we kissed… not a just friends kiss but a hot make your heart skip two beats kiss… kind of moment. [I glance up to see shock and intrigue on both faces looking at me.] At first I thought that she was just getting the last of her lust for Sara out of her system, but when we looked into each others eyes after the kiss there was something different in hers…sure there was some lust but there was more… I couldn't tell for sure because I was more than a little dazed from the kiss." _(_ _I could feel that my face was hot and must be red from embarrassment.)_

"Oh my god Aria that is awesome! You two would totally make a great couple." Hanna practically knocks me off the bar stool as she rushed over to hug me.

"Slow down Hanna…we are not a couple yet. Emily hasn't talked about it, at least not to me…[I pause and look at both Hanna and Spencer hoping Emily might have talked to them but got nothing.] She is acting like it never happened and I just…am giving her some space. However much it is killing me to know…I can't bring myself to talk to her about it. Hell I wasn't even sure until Wednesday."

"What happened?" Hanna asked with excitement.

"I'm with Hanna I'm dying to know." Spencer says as she leans forward with that look on her face that I can't decide if it makes me want to laugh or slap her mind out of the gutter.

"Well we were in class and I got a text from her." I show them my phone.

Emily: Hey cutie. ;) You have any clue what the teacher is talking about?

Aria: Not so much. Been a little distracted by a certain hottie stuck in my thoughts...;)

Emily: :O Do I know her?

Aria: ;) I think so... Wait how did you know it was a she?

Emily: I didn't for sure, but now I do. ;)- If you don't want to say who it is I understand but could you describe her? ;)

Aria: Let's see…she has long brown hair, a devastatingly beautiful smile, and the rest would just make you blush is if described it…;)-

"We almost got busted by the teacher so we couldn't finish or at least she didn't respond, but look she called me cutie and the sticking the tongue out face. I am sure she was flirting with me 'cause 1: she doesn't text in class unless it's and emergency. And 2: she is usually just direct to the point in her texts. Oh yea after class she gave me a big hug and a sly sexy smile that I hadn't seen on her before. _(It was soooo hot.)_ Then she said she had to go help her mom with something, pouted out bottom her lip and left. I was dumbfounded."

"You sure do describe her in detail, very accurate detail I might add. You got it bad Montgomery." Spencer says with a smirk holding back laughter as she puts her hand atop mine on the counter.

"Yea Aria god… I want to date her after that description." Hanna adds with a laugh.

"Back off Marin. She's mine." I very jokingly say as I start to giggle. That turns into full on make eyes water, and your abs ache laughter.

 _(It's amazing how fast we got back to normal after all the shit with –A. I am so happy to have that over. I love seeing my friends happy.)_

Emily's POV*

I finish stocking the go cups under the counter and go to hang up my apron in the back. Ezra thanks me for helping out and hands me some cash. I thank him, hang up the apron, grab my bag, and head over to Spencer's. Then it dawns on me that I've been requested to listen to that darn recording thing. I sit at the desk with my elbows where they are intended to be and turn it on with my knee. It is not the best quality sound but it is Aria's voice and some music. I don't recognize the song but I listen to the words carefully and can't stop myself from smiling. _(A/N the song = '_ ** _Take My Heart_** _by Soko.')_ My heart melts. "She is such and adorable dork." I whisper to myself as I rush out the door.

I make a quick stop at the liquor store, _(thank you Caleb for the great fake I.D.)_ to grab some Apple Pucker. Not my favorite but I know Aria likes it. I want to do something nice for her yet not be too obvious. She is the best friend anyone could ask for and I am very lucky to have her as a best friend. Ever since we kissed a couple weeks ago I think about her often in not so friend like ways. I have started to notice things about her that I hadn't noticed before…Well maybe I noticed and just didn't pay proper attention. I haven't been able to find the courage to talk to her about it but after that little song…tonight with a little liquid courage I know can.

I hear something that is more music to my ears as I'm entering Spencer's house. _(_ _My friends inside laughing loudly. It's been far too long since I've heard that.)_

"Hello happy people what did I miss?" I ask as I walk into Spencer's kitchen to find my three best friends laughing hysterically. I can't help but smile and laugh, their laughter is that infectious.

"Oh…nothing just something that happened at school." Aria says choking back her laughter and smiles big at me. "Hi there 'bout damn time you got here. How are we supposed to have a party with out you?" She asks rhetorically still bursting with happy stretching out her arms inviting me for a hug. I gladly accept and as we hug I notice Hanna and Spencer looking at us intently. I feel my cheeks warm in a blush, so I break the embrace and hold up the bottle of bight green liquid. "I brought goodies." I say as I quickly make my way over to the cabinet to look for shot glass.

"Apple Pucker! Yum. I bought something too." Aria says as she jumps up and runs to her bag bumping into me in the process. "Sorry." comes out of her automatically as she rushes for the bag. She is instantly forgiven when I see the bottle of Pendleton whiskey she pulled out of her bag.

"Awesome! Now we can party." I didn't see any shot glasses so I set the rocks glasses I found on the island counter, pour them half full and hand them out. I hold my glass up and toast "Here is too best friends." We clink and drink. ( _I love the scrunched up sour face Aria gets as she shivers off the shot.)_

"Yuck. That is a little too strong for me Em next time I can I have some of that green stuff?" Hanna asks as politely as she could.

"Back off Marin. Sh-…it's mine." Aria says covering her mouth like she just sad something bad but I think she was trying to hold back laughter.

"This is way too sour for me I want the whiskey for the next one please Em." Spencer said giggling interrupting my thought of what Aria just said. Hanna was laughing and snorting which made us all burst out in laughter. I manage to pour four more shots without spilling and calm the laughter before the next toast I inquire. "Not that I'm complaining but what is so damn funny?" _All I get back is three shy smirks._

"Here is to a kick ass summer of fun before we go off to do whatever the fuck it is we're gonna do!" Hanna states matter-of-factly.

Clink and drink. _(_ _Damn that_ _scrunched up face is just so fucking adorable.)_

"Ewew that is some sour shit. How do you stand it Aria?" Hanna says. _I didn't see her face. I was too busy enjoying other views._

"How do you stand that strong whiskey Emily?" Spencer asks with a cough.

"I like it. Stop yer bitchn' Hanna. Oh by the way thank you for remembering what I like Emily." Aria says with a big smile.

"Right back atya cutie." _(Oh shit did I just say that aloud?)_ I force a smile on my face and look down at the glasses trying not to panic as I pour them half full again. This time after I pour I take a green one and dump it into a whiskey, cringing as I do so _(what a waste of good whiskey)_ , I then pour half the mixture into the empty glass handing the mixed ones to Spencer and Hanna. "Try that ya amateurs." I quip.

"Here is too not caring about anything serious for the next two days at least." Spencer says. Clink and drink.

(This time I am treated to a smile on Aria's face. _That is a different smile though. Oh shit she heard…)_

"That was good Emily." Spencer and Hanna say in unison, saving me from panicking over calling Aria cutie out loud.

"Thank you. I guess bartending could be in my future." I say trying not to show my anxiety.

"You two should try it, it is really good. More for me please." Hanna says with a mischievous grin. ( _Did I detect a little too much emphasis on the 'you two' part of that sentence?)_ I look at Aria to see if she wants to try the mix, she shrugs her shoulders and grins. ( _That is a new one too._ _It's a combination of mischievous and sexy. I like it, but it is making me nervous. Get a grip Fields you've only had three shots and you are starting to fall apart. What am I saying? That song was so sweet and the look on her face is new but I like it, I can't resist her any longer. If she wants to flirt then I'll play along.)_

I managed to pour four more just like the last during my little discussion with myself. I look to Aria for the last toast. We all were.

"What are you staring at me for?" Aria asked clearly lost in thought. (A _nother new to me sexy smirk on her face.)_

"It's your turn to toast silly." Spencer says.

"Oh shit…sorry I wasn't paying attention…. Here is to new combinations in life." Aria says with a look on her face I've only seen once before.

Clink and drink, and before I knew what was happening I had a hand on my neck and some very soft lips on mine. I quickly return the kiss, I feel a wave of heat pass through my body and settle in my loins and pull Aria into me by her waist both to up the passion and to support myself, as my knees were no longer feeling like they could support me. I open my mouth to slip my tongue across Aria's lips but I find her tongue instead. This causes me to moan into the kiss as our tongues play together I feel a slight vibration and warm air on my cheek from Aria's moan.

"Is it just me or do you suddenly feel a little like a voyeur?" I faintly hear Spencer say, as I am thoroughly enjoying kissing Aria. I feel her hands roam down my back and stop just short of my butt. I lower my arms and get my hands full of Aria's cute little butt pulling her even closer. Receiving another moan of approval.

"Shut up Spencer. This is fricken hot." I hear Hanna say as Aria's tongue reluctantly slips out of my mouth.

"If you two don't mind we are having a private moment here. So either shut the hell up and enjoy the show or go elsewhere." Aria quips. Then she just resumes the kiss like it was no big deal. I had no problem with this save for the interruption. After who knows how long, we break the kiss and gaze into each other's eyes. ( _I have never been so happy to have on dark jeans in my life 'cause I know there is a wet spot in my crotch.)_

"I guess we don't need to talk about the little kiss before. That kiss, and your sweet little song, pretty much said it all." I say as I watch Aria's beautiful hazel eyes expand in delight.

"Yup. Wow! Emily that was…indescrib-…stupend-… _Fantabulous!_ " Aria says in shaky voice before that mischievous sexy smirk appears rather suddenly on her face and in a sultry voice that I hadn't heard before says "More please?" I don't lean in right away; I'm just lost in those big dreamy eyes. ( _I would have never believed that pouting could be sexy but Aria some how manages to pull it off rather brilliantly_.) I had to kiss her.

"Hanna, here I think you need this you're drooling." Spencer says in a giggle as she tosses her the hand towel that was hanging on the fridge. Then she opened the freezer and stuck her head in.

"I'm gonna need more than a towel. Spence can you toss me a bag of anything frozen, preferably something soft? I think I may have to go to the bathroom and 'rub one out' after that. You two are better than porn." Hanna chirps in her unique bubbly fashion. This causes all of us to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Maybe we should go in the other room?" I say with one raised eyebrow in as sultry of a voice as I could find as my laughter subsided.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" Aria replies in a sexy whisper.

"Maybe you should help me with the food." Spencer interrupts.

I try to turn to go help but am trapped by some surprisingly strong little arms that squeeze me just hard enough. "You're not getting away that easy sexy." Aria says as she kisses me again. Not as passionate as the last three but more of a reassuring loving kind of kiss that lets one know that the other is there.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) In this chapter the italic = inner thoughts until the song. The song that as soon as I heard it I was inspired to write this story.

Thank you for reading. The story continues.(I hope you listen to the song while reading.)

Hanna's POV *

[Burp] "That really hit the spot, thanks guys. Those shots were starting to go straight to my head but now I feel great. Let's go out and dance instead of just sitting around here?" I say as I jump from the bar stool I was sitting on, pick up my empty plate and take it to the sink.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I agree with Hanna. Dancing sounds like fun." Spencer says in her usual condescending tone. _If she didn't talk like that to and about me I would think something was wrong, this is how we show our love for each other I agitate her on purpose._

I look over to the new couple and am surprised that they aren't making out. "Well?"

"I'm in." Emily happily voices her vote.

"Guess it doesn't matter what I vote I'm out numbered but can we at least go somewhere that isn't an overcrowded loud 'meat market'?" Aria inquired. The others agreed.

"I know just the place trust me you'll love it." I shriek with excitement.

Emily's POV*

We arrive at this little bar about a 30min ride in the car that Spencer arranged. I was too busy making out with Aria to pay much attention to time. I went to hold Aria's hand but she wrapped her arm around my waste instead mine fell naturally in place around her as we walked towards the door of the bar. "This place looks a little sketchy Han."

"It's not sketchy trust me. I come here a lot to get away from Caleb smothering me." Hanna cheerfully replies.

We get inside and I see that the 'don't judge a book by it's cover' Cliché is true.

"This place is great." I say as I look around. There is a long bar that takes up the whole wall on one side a large dance floor surounded by wood pole fence with a stage and a D.J. booth. There's a couple pool tables, and lots of tables. The best part for me was that the music was not so loud that people had to yell yet loud enough to get my hips a swayn'. I bump Aria with my hip a few times as Hanna leads us to a tall table that was near the entrance of the dance floor. I set my stuff on the table and lead Aria straigt to the dance floor. Hanna and Spencer join us soon after and all 4 of us let loose.

Aria's POV*

After dancing our ass's off for like 5 songs I wasn't counting I was having a blast. The music stops while the band got ready to play. I was glad since the last dance I was doing what the 'pee pee' dance. "I'll be back in a few." I say as I rush off to answer nature's call. As I'm returning to the table I bump into someone causing me to fall back flat on my ass. "Sorry my bad" I hear a bit dazed "It's okay no blood no foul." I say as I look up. "I'm Alex." He says as he offers his hand to help me up. "Thanks. I'm Aria. I think your friends are trying to get your attention." I say noticing the guys behind him waving.

"It's okay they are just letting me know it's time to play. I'm in the band." Alex says. "You better go." I say still a bit embarrassed. "They can wait. I'm sorry for knocking you on your ass." Alex says sincerely. "I'm okay. But could do me a favor?" I ask.

Spencer's POV*

"Don't look now Emily but it looks like you got some competition." I say laughing at the sight of Aria falling on her ass.

"Figures that one of the unavailable one's of us would be the first to get hit on." Hanna huffs looking over to where I was looking. "Oh phew that is just Alex. He is in the band and is very happy with his girlfriend. I know because he shot me down several times and if this can't tempt him away then Aria is safe." Hanna says flaunting herself.

"Are you sure Hanna? I don't think I can take him but I'll give it a shot if I have to." Emily says taking a drink from her beer.

"We got your back Em. Right Han?" I say as I take a drink from my glass.

Aria walks up behind Emily "What about you back babe?" and wraps one arm around her waist and uses the other to rub her butt. "Nothing." Emily answers.

"Have a seat Aria." I giggle knowing she didn't see that I saw her fall.

"I'm good right here." She says with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Something wrong? You seem to be rubbing your butt?" I motion my head and laugh.

"You okay babe?" Emily asks as she turns to face Aria.

"I'm okay. I crashed and landed on my ass. It hurts a little but I'm okay." Aria confesses as she takes a sip of Emily's beer.

Emily's POV*

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows as I reach around to rub Aria's cute little butt.

"Tempting but I think I'll pass for now." Aria flirts back.

The band finally plays a slow song. I slide out of my seat kiss Aria grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I rest my arms on her shoulders as she wraps hers around my waist and lightly tickles my lower back with her nails, sending shivers throughout my body. The slow song ends and the beat of the next one is good so we just go with it waving Spencer and Hanna to join us. About halfway through the next song Aria plants a surprise kiss on my lips, pulls away and says, "I'll be back in a few." And runs off.

"I think her bladder is as small as she is." Spencer says as she dances closer so that I could hear her. "I guess so." I shrug and keep on dancing. The song ends and the band announce they are going to take a short break so Spencer and I go back to the table.

"Isn't this place great? We should totally have our graduation party here!" Hanna yells as she takes her seat. Just as I was about to agree with her, I hear my name over the sound system. I snap my head around to see why and I see Aria on the stage.

"That's right this one's for you." Aria says into the microphone and points at me.

(A/N Kelsea Ballerini-Dibs is the song. With just a few modifications)

As the music starts Aria's eyes find mine and I think that stopped us from being terrified.

 _I know everybody wants you_ …(She sings pointing at me)  
 _That ain't no secret  
_ _Hey baby what's your status?  
And tell me are you trynna keep it?_ _  
Well, they can all back off  
'Cause I know what I want  
And while I've got your attention  
Did I mention:_

(Aria jumps off the stage and saunters towards me)

 _If you got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take_ _  
If you got a heart that ain't afraid of love ain't afraid to break  
_ _If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be_ _  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give_

I Gulp as Aria stops right in front of me. "Your crazy" I mouth to her. _  
Yeah_

 _I'll calling dibs_

 _On your lips_ (she touches)

 _On your kiss_ (puckered lips at me)

 _On your time_

Girl, I'm calling dibs

 _On your hand_ (touch)

 _On your heart_ (2nd base)

 _All mine_

 _Make everybody jealous_

 _When I take you off the market_

 _And get my lipstick on your right cheek…_ (she kisses my cheek)

 _'Cause girl I've got to mark it_

 _Oooh_

 _So they can all back off_

 _Yeah_

 _'Cause I know what I want_

 _And while I've got you listening_

 _Come on and show me what I'm missing_

 _Yeah_

(A/N the song pretty much just repeats from here.)

Aria plants a huge kiss on me at the end of the song. The whole place is going crazy. Sure it wasn't a huge crowd but it was awesome. "You're a lucky girl." the guy from the band says to me as he takes the mic from Aria. "I know." I say as I attack Aria with kisses and hugs. "Ohhhh I'm almost certain she's getting' lucky tonight. That is if she'll have me." I stare my sexiest face at her. Aria just about squished the air out of me with her hug and growled a sexy "you bet I'll have you…I'll have all of you." into my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

The bedroom.

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Different font like this** = emphasized words.

A/N. I hope that since you are reading this far that the story is so far so good. I want to remind readers that this story is rated **M** for a reason.

The previous chapter ended with an implication of Aria getting lucky with Emily.

[I can only speak for myself when I say that if Aria sang to me like that I'm not sure I could've waited to get back to the house.]

I think that most anyone can be and overly vulgar when writing smut so I'm attempting something a little different. I hope you like it. Okay enough of my rambling…On to the smut, or at least my version. I kept it a little tame.

The story picks up as the four liars are entering Spencer's house after a fun Friday night out. They hang out there a lot since Spencer's parents are out of town a lot.

Hanna's POV*

"That was a blast! Was I right? Or was I right about that place?" I boast as I plop myself onto the sofa. I was ready to just pass out right here after all that dancing.

"Aria I had no idea you could sing that good." Spencer says with a yawn as she sits in the chair across from me.

"What the hell are you talking about Spence? Aria is good at everything she sets her mind to." I antagonize and receive a glare from Spencer. I shoot back my standard 'who me' shrug as I change my attention to my other friends. "You two were too busy sucking face in the car for me to tell you that you were great Aria." I say looking at Emily and Aria who were not paying attention. I grab the pillow next to me and toss it to get their attention. They stop making goo goo eyes at each other and look at me like I did something wrong. "I said that you were great Aria." I repeated. "Thanks Han." Aria says as she and Emily resumed their make out session. "As much as you may think I like the idea of live porn, I got more than enough of it earlier so just go upstairs and get it on already you two." I wisecrack to them. I missed what they said as I duck to avoid the pillow flying at me. "Ha! Missed me! Good nigh love birds." I say as I sit up reach for another pillow to 'return fire' but I see them walking to the stairs.

Emily's POV*

Aria and I are walking up the stairs with our arms 'round each other's waist, our hips swaying in sink. Aria whispers in my ear "You know they're watching so let's give 'em a little show. On three slide your hand down to my ass." She taps her hand on my hip 1…2…3. We slide our hands down I give a gentle tap, and she gives a little squeeze.

We hear various rude comments from behind us from Hanna and Spencer as we continue up the stairs. Aria gets a little more aggressive and causes me to squeak in surprise when she slides her hand from my right butt cheek to the center tightening her grip causing the material of my jeans to tighten and press against my sensitive clit.

We reach the top of the stairs and walk towards the guest bedroom. As we reach the door I turn slightly to enter but apparently Aria had a different idea as her strong little body tugs mine towards the master bedroom. "Aria!? What are you doing we can't…" I whisper yell.

"Sure we can. Something this big absolutely has to be done in the big bed." Aria says in a sexy whisper as she looks up at me with those big hazel eyes filled with lust.

I realize resistance is futile and we guide each other into the room shut and lock the door. I turn us so we are facing each other and kiss Aria with a tinge of nervousness in my gut now that we are alone. The rapidly growing passion I feel from her kiss vanquishes the butterflies as I feel Aria's hands slide under my shirt and shimmy up the bare skin of my back reach my bra and unclasp it. Her hands flatten against my bare skin and ever so slowly slide downwards.

I slip my hands under the waistband of her jeans and panties; squeeze hard into the meat of her glutes and pull her body closer, receiving a deep moan of approval. Aria's hands find their way to my tummy and are slowly rising towards my breasts, my shirt lifting with her arms. I shiver and exhale a breath of approval into the kiss as her warm hands gently compress my breasts together while her thumbs leisurely toy with my erect nipples. A low growl comes out of me expressing the pleasure this action is giving me.

I move my hands up, out and around to the front of Aria's jeans, yank the button open and slowly push the zipper down trailing my index finger inside on the bare skin as I expose it. I get a not so soft nibble on my bottom lip in appreciation.

I explore further down as I gain access to find a hot moist bundle of soft hair. My fingers tease their way through it, slip across the wet folds of extra soft skin and cup around Aria's pussy. I press the heal of my hand inward as I move my wrist side to side a few times before I separate my fingers slightly to allow my middle finger to find the center of her lips and dip slightly inside. I squeeze them together with my other fingers slowly pulling up, as I reach her clit I apply a little more pressure and wiggle my middle finger for a few seconds. I get a deep moan of approval.

Concurrently with my other hand I manage to unclasp Aria's bra under her shirt, flatten my hand against the bare skin and move it down her back.

With my hands resting on Aria's hips I hook my thumbs in the waistband of her jeans, just as I go to push them down I feel Aria's hands slide around to my sides and upwards. I instantly change the direction I was going and we remove each other's shirts and bras simultaneously tossing them to the side not caring where they landed. Aria's hands find the snap and zipper of my jeans and make fast work of undoing them, as we resume the kiss.

I pull back as she starts to tug down my jeans and reluctantly break the kiss.

"Slow down sweetie I think we should enjoy this." I whisper.

I take a long step back, hook my thumbs in the waistband of my jeans and panties slowly wiggle them past my hips, take them off, and kick them to the side. I tangle my fingers in my hair as I raise my arms over my head and bend my knees until my butt hits my heels. I move my legs left then right shaking my hair in the opposite direction. I then stand slowly spreading my legs to a little past shoulder width apart, bend at the waist place my hands flat on the floor and push up hard to allow me to straighten up fast whipping my long hair hopefully across Aria's body.

Looking at Aria's perplexed face made me smile inside, I couldn't tell if she was angry or happy.

Her lust filled eyes told a different story as they devoured my body. She leaned towards me but I shoot her a stern 'your turn' look with my eyes and my hands on my hips.

She turned her back to me looked over her shoulder with the sexiest smile and wiggled her cute little butt. I gulped the lump from my throat the vision of her naked ass caused as she bent over to finish removing her jeans and panties. She must have read my mind since she paused in that position for before standing, stepping out of the heap of garments at her feet, and turned around to pose in a 'ta da' posture for my approval.

I drank in the beauty presented before me. I started at her feet as my eyes perused their way up her legs I am pleased to see a small patch of black curly hair with a pink streak in the center of the prefect triangle between her legs, _('at a girl Aria you still rock that pink streak in your hair_. _)_ Her stomach has just the tiniest bit of plumpness to it. My eyes linger on her breasts and I lick my lips. They were spectacular! Round with no noticeable effects of gravity, the aureolas about the size of a quarter and nipples pointing at me as if to say 'come and get me'.

I start to move towards her but am halted by her hand and a very intriguing new smile.

 _(I hope I see_ _ **that**_ _smile a lot. Damn this woman is hot!)_

Aria's POV*

I stood there naked feeling a little uncomfortable, and a tiny bit annoyed that she was postponing the pleasure I craved. _(But_ _I couldn't deny her the same pleasure she gave me with her little strip tease.)_ I start to make sexy faces at the vision of gorgeousness in front of me and presto those feelings disappear. I watch as Emily consumes my body with her eyes. It takes all of my strength to not attack her when her eyes finally meet with mine. She starts towards me but I raise my hand to stop her and give the signal for her to turn around. _(Want to stop me? Okay but two can play this game.)_

She gives me a sultry smile and turns, granting me the view I desired. _(That ass, that_ _fantabioulious ass! Well I'm not sure of the delicious part yet but I'm 'bout to find out.)_

I lock eyes with her as she turns around and we close the distance between us. I wrap my arms around her waist and grab that ass with all my might, as we melt into a kiss full of passion and desire. I feel her wetness on my body as she guides us to the bed. As we collapse into and inchworm our bodies to middle of the bed, I slowly glide my hands from her ass up her back switching to just the very tips of my fingernails as I continue upwards and moving to her sides. She jumps a little at the tickle I was hoping to cause and raises her body just enough to allow our nipples to rub together. I moan deeply into the kiss and enjoy the electric rush of pleasure in my body. I find my hands gently squeezing her breasts so I jiggle them to increase the pleasure in our nipples. I get a moan of approval as her leg moves up to put more pressure on my lower pleasure center. Her wetness feels so good on my thigh as I tense and relax the muscles in my thigh in attempt to cause vibration. As I reluctantly break the kiss I gently push my palms on her ribcage as my fingers tease her nipples. She arches her back and exhales a groan of pleasure as I nibble my way from her neck to her boobs. _(They are fantabioulious_ _too!)_

I capture them in my hands and alternate kisses between each nipple a few times before I suck one between my lips and flick it with my tongue as I suck. I get a deep sigh in approval, and feel her juice run down my thigh. I move to her other nipple give it an itty-bitty bite *Squeak* I hear before I suck and flick it with my tongue. I feel her nails scrape down my sides and disappear as her legs maneuver so that she is between my spread legs and her pubic mound is resting then pressing just below mine. I thrust my hips a little causing her to gasp and moan "Aria" announcing her approval and pleasure. Hearing my name in the sexy whisper/grunt that came out of Emily made me more aware of my arousal so I thrust my hips faster and harder, causing the desired result of her to match my rhythm. I feel a pinch on one my nipples and let out a squeak. As our rhythm increases I abandon her breasts dig my nails lightly into her skin and run them down her sides 'round to her back and slowly upwards with varying pressure then flatten them against her moist skin and glide them downward in search of that ass I just can't seem to get enough of.

I feel her re-positioning her body so that our nipples are rubbing together again _(man it feels so! Good! Her nipples are so hard yet they are soft.)_ as her hand sneaks its way between our stomachs to find its place on my mound and her thumb bombards my clit with pleasure. I gasp her name as my arms reach for leverage so I can thrust my hips even harder into my approaching orgasm.

I fill my mouth with her shoulder to muffle my scream and try to concentrate on not biting hard.

My head hits the mattress I clinch the material of the bedspread in my fists as I arch into the wave of pleasure filling my body. I feel an interesting sensation of wetness as Emily's body tenses, shutters then collapses on top of mine trembling. I wrap my arms and legs around her and squeeze with everything I got as we shutter in orgasmic aftershock together.

"WOW!" Echoes around the room with the harmony of our voices as we start to separate.

"Nooooo don't leave me I'm not done with you yet." I beg as Emily flops off of me onto her back beside me. "I'm not even close to done with you either. I just need a little break." Emily says short-winded as she teases her hand across my tummy.

"Good! I'm gunna get a glass of water would you like one?" I ask as I scooch off the bed. "No thanks I'll just have some of yours. Hurry back." Emily dreamily replies.

I saunter to the bathroom humming the song I sang to Emily. _(Who knew? I should've called dibs a long time ago.)_ As I reach for the glass on the counter I notice myself in the mirror. What a mess."Eeemmily you got me all slimy!" I jokingly say a little louder than I meant to. "Well if you get your sexy little ass back in bed I'll make you even more slimy." I hear her offer/demand. I fill the glass from the faucet and swagger back to bed for round two.


	4. Chapter 4

The drawing:

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Different font like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

(A/N) I got a bit carried away with this one but I just couldn't find a good place to stop.

The morning after their first time Emily & Aria are sleeping.

Aria's POV*

I open my eyes and squint at the light sneaking thorough the blinds. I feel Emily's body close to me, smile at the thought of snuggling up with her and grump as I quietly get up to answer nature's call.

As I exit the bathroom I am stopped in my tracks by the sight of Emily sleeping. I look around for my bag but don't see it "Shit I left it downstairs." I whisper to myself as I scan the room for my cloths, seeing the scattered mess of garments on the floor I decide that there isn't time for that, this light isn't going to last long so I tiptoe downstairs naked to get my sketch pad and a box of colored pencils.

I return to the master suite and enter it quieter than a ninja. Armed with my stuff I sit on the loveseat along the wall by the window facing the bed. I grab a black pencil and start the rough outline of the magnificent sight before me.

Emily laying on her side facing away, the covers in a bunch around her legs feet and that fantabioulious ass attempting no effort to hide from the streaks of light washing over it.

I get lost in what I am doing until I hear my beloved stir. "Good morning gorgeous, please don't move." I whisper.

"Mmmmm good morning…where are you? Get that hot little body of yours back in this bed this instant!" Emily grumbles as she stretched her arms up and starts to roll over.

"Don't move I'm almost done. Unless you are about to wet the bed or are extremely uncomfortable of course, I just need a few more minutes." I demand as sweet as I could.

"Okay. What are you doing?" Emily inquires in a sexy horse morning voice.

"Capturing greatness!" I answer with confidence.

After a few minutes I decide that I got enough to allow Emily to move but my drawing isn't finished. "Okay my muse you can move." I say as I am coloring away. I hear her get up with a sigh of relief and a long groan as I assume she is stretching. I glance up to see her stand and blow me a kiss as she walks to the bathroom.

Emily's POV*

"Come back to bed with me cutie." I beg as I lean down to kiss Aria's forehead. She snaps the sketchpad close to her chest attempting to hide it from me.

"In a few babe, I'm close to being done." She says as she smiles up at me.

I playfully try to get a look at the pad but get a stern look, I pout out my bottom lip and gesture that I want to look at her not the pad, she complies. "Now it's a great morning. How long have you been up?" I ask as I saunter to the bed drape myself onto it as seductively as I knew how. Aria just shrugs in response. "Wow you are really into that, you missed my sexy walk." I tease.

"Oh? I'm not the only one who misses out." She teases back.

" **Reeeeealy**? What did I miss?" I ask.

"Ohhhhh…nothing…just me streaking thorough the house. While you were sleeping." Aria teases.

"What?! Aria! You naughty girl…why were you streaking?" I ask.

"I left my bag downstairs last night and I had to have my art stuff, there wasn't time to sort out the mess of cloths we made, the light was perfect and I didn't want to miss it." She answers without looking up.

"Okay then. I'm going to get coffee. You want?" I ask as I sneak over to kiss her trying for a look at her drawing. She kisses me quick keeping the pad out of my sight.

"Yes Plleeeeese. And stop trying to look! You can see it soon." Aria grumbles and playfully taps me on the butt as walk away to get a robe I spotted hanging behind the bathroom door. I reach around the door grab the robe and slip my arms into the sleeves. "Awww. Such a beautiful sight should not be covered. Oh that reminds me though, could you grab my bag too please?" Aria asks as I turn to see a disappointed look on her face. I close and tie the robe.

"Thanks. Why didn't you grab it before?" I ask curiously playing the scene of her walking naked out in my head.

"I had other things on my mind I guess. Oh…hey after the things you did to me last night you call **meeeeee** naughty." She answers looking up at me with that sexy smirk that I am growing very fond of.

I walk into the kitchen to get coffee and find Spencer sipping a large mug of coffee staring blankly at her laptop sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully. Spencer jumps but doesn't spill her coffee.

"Shit! Emily you startled me. Morning." Spencer states the obvious as she smiles. "Everything okay Spence?" I ask as I get two mugs and pour coffee into them.

"Yea. Just a little worried about my valedictorian speech. How about you? How was your night?" She asks perking up with her famous inquisitive sly tone.

"What was it that Aria said…Fantabulous? That comes close to covering it." I say with a giggle.

"That's good. It shows. You two are contagiously happy, and we all need that." Spencer says sincerely.

"Thanks Spence. Really thanks a lot 'Hotel Hastings' has been awesome." I say.

"Think nothing of it glad to be of service. Tell the little exhibitionists that the Hastings's Hotel is not clothing optional and good morning for me." Spencer giggles.

I laugh, "You saw her? Do you ever sleep? Oh she is occupied with her drawing pad, so much so, that her wise cracks are delayed, she can wait for coffee."

"I slept a little. She didn't see me…She was a woman on a mission…I thought about saying something but decided that replacing all the windows she broke with her shriek wasn't worth it." Spencer says between crack-ups. "Please don't tell her I know, I want to have some fun. I figured you either already knew or would like to know." She adds as her chuckles subside.

"I won't. I bet we can get her to turn several shades of red about it later. I should get this to her before she comes down. We'll be down in a little while to help with breakfast." I say with a chuckle.

"Shuuuuure you will. Take your time. Hanna probably won't be awake for hours anyway. Just let me know if you're going to be too long. I know that morning sex can turn into afternoon breakfast." Spencer teases.

I laugh not sure how to respond to that. So I just pick up the two mugs in one hand walk over, pick up Aria's bag with my free hand, and go upstairs.

I set the bag on the side of the door; twist the knob switch so that I am holding a mug in each hand enter the room closing the door with my foot. I'm humming the tune of the song that Aria sang to me as I walk over set my coffee on the table and hand Aria the other mug. "Spence sends her love." I say as I kiss her forehead since her mouth was occupied with drinking the coffee like it was something she could not live with out. "Mmmmm Thank you. I needed that. Perfect temperature too." She says as sets the mug on the table, covertly closes her sketchpad tucks it away and looks up at me with a pout and puckered lips inviting me for a kiss. "I'm a professional remember?" I quip as I gladly lean down to accept the invitation for a kiss and feel her hands untying my robe as we kiss.

"What are you doing?" I mumble into the kiss. "I'm…trying to get this…damn robe off you. It's blocking my view." Aria giggles in between kisses. I pull away motion for her to lift her legs to allow me to sit with her, remove my robe toss on the bed and say "You are a naughty one this morning." I say as I sit. Aria stretches her legs over my lap.

"Speaking of naughty…[I playfully run my finger through the pink stripe in her pubic hair]…how long have you had this?"

"Almost 19 years. You like?" Aria answers with a mischievous grin.

"You little smart ass, you know I meant the stripe. And yes I like." I reply as she politely removes my hand and gives me a 'not yet' face.

"Oh that? Not long. And if I'm naughty it's only because of you." Aria says as she reaches for her sketchpad trying to hide her red face. "You want to see?" She asks in a shy voice.

"Only if you want me to." I answer attempting to hide my excitement. She fumbles through it until she finds the right page flips it open and turns it for me to view. I look at the image on the paper and swear it could have been a photo of me.

"That is so good Aria…[I pause as I study the drawing.] Wow only you could make my butt look that good. I am sooooo lucky to have such a multi talented girlfriend." I lean in for a kiss receiving that mischievous smirk instead.

"Oh a **girlfriend** hum? Do tell." She quips with fraudulent jealousy.

I pick up her bare leg from my lap lean down and start slowly kissing from her ankle upwards as I say, "She is a wonderful artist…She is a talented singer…She has a kind heart…She has very soft skin…She has an infectious laugh…She has a unique vocabulary…She hasn't answered…my question about a certain hair style…to my satisfaction…And the rest would just make you blush…" I stop the kisses just before I reach her sweetness.

"Hey! Don't stop! You were just gettin' to the good part. And after last night not much would make me blush." Aria wisecracks raising her leg closer to my face silently asking for more. "I did the pink thing a few days after we first kissed in hopes that you would see it. Remembering how you liked the one I had in my visible hair way back when. And by the way I didn't make your butt look good I just captured the beauty I saw."

That forced me to kiss her.

Aria deepens the kiss as I feet her move the sketchpad out of our way. As our bodies mesh into the kiss I feel the shockwave of pleasure rush through me and settle in my loins. I feel Aria's smirk on my mouth as her hand slips around my labia. "Your so wet already." She mumbles attempting not the break the kiss. She inserts a finger and immediately finds my G-spot, which causes me to gasp in pleasure. I shift my body to allow me to further deepen the kiss and pinch her nipples causing her to bite my tongue, vibrate my lips with her moan, increase the speed of her hand and rub my clit with her thumb. All this pleasure at once results in a surprise orgasm for me.

"I love it when you slime me." Aria giggles as she seductively licks my cum from her finger. "Yummmmm. More please." She says with my favorite sexy smirk on her face.

"I'v- neve-…You mak-…You're so good…I've never came that fast before." I manage to say as I recover from the orgasm. "We should continue this in the shower though."

I stand and help Aria off the loveseat and lead her to the shower.

"I've haven't time to practice this so don't be shocked if it's not so good." I sort of mumble quickly as I scroll through the play list of my phone, find the song I was searching for and hit play. "What are you doing? I hear ask as she turns on the shower.

I seductively look over my shoulder and motion for her to turn the water off with my eyes. I turn my body and start lip sinking to Aria as the song starts. { BECKY G - Shower }

As I pretend to sing the first verse as I sway my hips to the beat and reach out to take her hands. I dance us away from the shower entrance as I lean in to whisper in Aria's ear. "I wanted to do this to you when you were done singing to me last night but we were in public." Then I suck the lobe thinly.

"Good thing we're not in public now." She sighs as she shivers in pleasure. I grab her by the hips lift her up onto the counter run my nails down her thighs stop at her knees and spread her legs as wide as they would go. I dig my nails into the skin of her legs and move towards her pussy along her inner thighs. I look into her eyes as I try to continue my act but decide there are more important things to do. I lean in to get my mouth on her right nipple. I suck hard, maneuver it to between my teeth and flicker it with my tongue. I move my mouth to her other breast, take as much of it into my mouth as will fit, suck hard move my head back slowly as my tongue finds the hard nipple and flickers. I move my left hand upwards to pinch her right nipple as my right hand finds her soaking pussy; my longest digit slips inside effortlessly and curls upward and wiggles as fast as I could make it go. The heal of my palm presses on her clit as I move my wrist side to side. I feel her hips thrust as I adjust my hand to allow me to thrust two fingers into her and my thumb to rub her clit. I am rewarded with a loud 'ffffffuuuck yyyessssss' for my efforts. I lick my way upwards from her breast to the spot where her shoulder meets her neck and gently bite as I increase the speed of my thrusts. She wraps her arms around me increases the speed of her thrusting hips and whisper grunts into my ear. "Em I…I'm cu-…cccccumminnng."

I kiss her deeply move my hands to squeeze her boobs and lower myself downwards kissing all the way to the spot of my desire between her spread legs. I flatten my tongue against the lowest part of her lips available and lick up to her clit, engulf it with my lips and suck hard as I press as hard as I could with my tongue. Her legs closed around my head so I could only hear muffled moans and grunts but her bucking hips and shaking legs told me that she liked what I was doing. It wasn't long before she filled my mouth with her orgasm induced fluid, I swallow the tasty treat and reduce my efforts to lightly kissing and licking until she recovered enough to loosen the grip she had on my head with her legs.

I stand look directly into her eyes, lick my lips and say, "I love it more when you slime me."

Aria's POV*

After two humongous orgasms in a row I thought I would die a happy woman. I opened my eyes and I see Emily looking at me She licks her lips slowly and says, "I love it more when you slime me." I manage a smile I want to laugh, but was still a little dazed from the double shot of pleasure I just received. I felt a something stir inside as I realized just how fuckn' sexy hot she looked with her hair in a big mess covering about two thirds of her face with several wet strands flowing down to her fantabioulious boobs bouncing just slightly with her heaving breaths as she sucked her fingers.

I'm not sure where the strength came from but I managed to leap off the counter engulf her body, pick her up carry her to the bed toss her in and pounce on top of her…

The next thing I know I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling laboring for breath. I look over to see Emily lying next to me on her back panting. _(I guess I blacked out in a fit of lust. Its fuzzy but I 'member hot she looked with messy hair then I was on top of her…come on brain where is the rest?)_ I reach over and brush her cheek and ask, "Are you okay?"

"No more. I can't take any more Aria. Okay? I'm close to dead but it was worth it. Holly hell Aria you're an animal." She says with heavy breaths.

"Sorry? You just looked so damn sexy I lost control I guess." I say trying to clear my head.

"Cutie…[she grabs my hand] you got nothing to be sorry for. That was absolutely the hottest thing anyone has ever done to me including in my dreams. I can't describe all of it but I remember I had to look down to make sure it was just you at one point, it felt like there was more than one person down there. You found combinations of places that I never knew could feel so good." She says reassuringly as she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks. You made me feel soooooooooo good too…but I…ah…" I start to say

"Hey cutie what's wrong?" Emily asks as she sits up to look at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay nothings wrong per say. It's just…well I sorta blacked out and don't remember much of what I did…It's fuzzy ya know?" I confess.

"It's probably 'cause you haven't eaten or something. Trust me you did nothing to be concerned about. 'Don't know about you but I am famished." She says as she reaches across me to get her phone. I can't resist and nibble on the boob in my face.

"Stop." She teases as she sits and pokes at her…no that is my phone her's is in the bathroom…before lifting it to her ear. "Hello is this room service?" she giggles I start to kiss her neck play with her body as she continues "Yes this is miss Fields in the honeymoon suite…Miss Montgomery and I would like to order breakfast." I hear Spencer's voice come from the phone but my giggles make it so that can't understand what she is saying. I move and start kissing my down her back as I hear her continue the breakfast order "Yes. I will have scrambles eggs…wh-whole-wheat tttttoast, bacon, orange juice, and a fruit plate…hold please." Emily scolds me for what I'm doing and asks what I want. I answer "coffee, pancakes and bacon." Emily speaks into the phone as she is playfully slapping my busy hands. "Miss Montgomery would llllike a pot of your finest coffee, some fantabioulious pancakes and…"

"Hey that's my word!" I interrupt. _(Wait a sec. How did she know I added the lious part to it? I don't 'member saying it out loud.)_ Emily gives me her mischievous smile as she finishes. "Yes we are very much enjoying our stay at the Hastings hotel. Thank you." She lets out the laughter she was holding back as she puts the phone on the nightstand. "Spence says breakfast will be ready in about an hour. Hanna just stumbled her way downstairs." She managed to say between giggles. I didn't realize that I was staring at her until she said, "That's a new look, cute but new. You okay?"

"Just wondering how you knew my word fantabioulious, I remember thinking it not saying it." I say in an inquisitive tone.

She chuckles and places her hand on my cheek. "You were mumbling when you were pleasuring me, that was one of the few words that was understandable. And please don't get embarrassed about that and stop doing it felt really good. Wow you are extra spacey this morning." Emily informs me as she studies my face.

"Hey! I'm not that spacey all the time. I know that my mind 'wonders off' sometimes but I didn't think it was a lot." I shyly admit with a pout of my lower lip.

"Awwww. I didn't mean it in a bad way cutie. It is one of your many endearing qualities." She says sincerely.

"Nice save babe. Maybe a shower will clear the fog from my head. Care to join me?" I inquire with a suggestive raise of my brows.

"Only if you can control yourself. I got nothing left." She giggles.

"Control **myself**? I'm 'most certain you molested me first the last time we attempted a shower. **Twice!** My memory isn't gone entirely. And you never finished your sexy singing number. I'm not saying that it was a bad thing but it would be nice to see the rest of the routine sometime though." I reply as I stop playfully poking her to make my points.

I scooch my body off the bed reach to pull Emily up with both arms.

"Yea I had a little different plan for that but I just couldn't resist you are very irresistible ya know. You liked it?" She asks with a blush on her face as we make our way to the shower.

"Yes I liked what little I saw of it. Thank you. I was a little disappointed that you didn't sing to me a little longer. Again NOT complaining about what you did instead…we should change the subject or we'll end up not showering again." I say with a giggle.

"Yea you're right. So what would like to do today? Emily asks as I turn the water on and step in when I feel the desired temperature. "You." I laugh as the hot water falling over my body induces a large sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's speech prep.

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

Underlined is words on a computer

(A/N: Well I/we made it to chapter 5. Thank you for reading. I find it more rewarding than I expected to know people are reading. We left off in the shower Saturday morning. We pick up later that day. Remember this story is about Aria and Emily a couple not many have done stories about so I continue the 'odd couple' thought in a potential pairing in this chapter. I say this as a preemptive means against any super fans that will 'yell at me' for this…No spoilers…Okay on to the story…)

 **Aria's POV***

I walk down the stairs carrying Emily's bag and mine. I set them down by the door and go join my friends watching T.V. in the living room. "Come on guys are we really this boring? There has got to be something better to do than just sit around and watch T.V." I say as I sit next to Emily.

"I am too tired to do anything. Last night wiped me out. But I was right about going out it was worth this hang over." Hanna replies.

Spencer says, "You could have paced you drinking slower like the rest of us Hanna, so stop bitching about hang overs."

Hanna replies with, "I'm not bitching. I just am saying that I want to lounge around a while today."

I poke Emily in the ribs and say, "I know you aren't hung over. Come on let's go do something."

Emily fights off my tickling and says, "Stop. What do you propose we do?" I shrug and grin suggestively in response as I trace my finger across Emily's thigh.

She playfully swats it away and says, "Really? We just…"

I hear Spencer's voice interrupt and say, "I agree that this is boring. Hey Em isn't the planetarium having some big thing on the lunar cycle?" in her sly inquisitive tone.

Emily attempts to hold back a laugh as she says, "I think that was last week Spence."

"Hum. For some reason I thought it was today." Spencer says with a snicker.

 _(Why the sudden interest in the lunar cycle?)_ "Really the planetarium? Boring. Next idea." I say looking at Hanna. She just shrugs and looks back at T.V.

Emily looks at me with a sly smirk then over to Spencer and says, "How about the beach at the lake? Do you know if it's open yet Spence?"

"I'm not sure but I remember reading it's clothing optional this year." Spencer answers holding back a laugh. I smile briefly _(This is starting to look like an ambush.)_ until I see Emily's face is about to explode from holding in her laughter. I turn and throw my leg over Emily's legs so I am now sitting in her lap facing her and quietly ask, "What did you tell her?" She smiles at me and replies, "Nothing." With a big giggle. I don't believe her and start tickling her.

She thwarts my attack quickly with a bear hug and whispers in my ear, "I didn't say anything I swear."

Spencer says, "I think there is a big umbrella out in the barn." I turn my head to look at her since I was still trapped by the bear hug Emily had me in."

Emily snickers, "We will need sun block too if we go." I turn my head back to glare at Emily. She loosens her hug a little and smiles at me.

"Yea does anyone have the kind with tint in it? Aria? No I'm sure you don't" Spencer laughs.

Hanna pipes in with, "Spencer why would you be interested in a nude beach? Wait why is everyone 'cept Aria laughing did I miss something?" Before I could speak.

I overlap Spencer with "You missed nothing Han..." As I struggle to get out of Emily's grasp.

"Yes Hanna you missed a lot…you missed everyth-" Spencer says but is laughing too hard to finish.

Emily is attempting to hold back her laughter and releases me to cover her mouth with her hands.

I start to laugh as I hear Hanna ask, "What is so funny? Come on tell me." Emily lowers hands and starts to say, "Aria was run-…" I cover her mouth with my hand and give her a 'don't you dare' look. She tickles my sides causing me to move my arms to stop her. She giggles in my ear; "I love it when you're face gets this red."

Spencer manages to say, "Aria…ran…through…the house naked this…morning." between laughs before I could do anything to stop her.

Emily hugs me tighter and says in my ear, "She was up and saw you. I didn't tell her."

I can't help but laugh when Hanna inquires, "She did WHAT!?" as she joins the laughter and looks at me.

I just shrug at her and say, "What? I needed my art stuff. And my ass is not **that** white Spencer. Really, tinted sun block? Is that the best you got?" _(Good thing I covered my front I can imagine all the stripe jokes.)_

I glare at Spencer before I bury my face into Emily's upper chest. She whispers, "I'm waiting for the Gremlins stripe references." I whisper back with a giggle, "I was just thinking that. I had that covered so if they do come you are in big trouble."

Spencer said something about a song she found on the web but she was laughing too hard to understand as she runs to the kitchen.

I climb off Emily's lap do my best to hide my embarrassment and say, "I got an idea…"

Spencer interrupts me as she sets her laptop on the coffee table and says, "You guys have to hear this. It's from like 1974 but it's super funny." She hits play and Ray Stevens 'The streak' song plays on the computer. _(Oh god one little nude trip and look what happens. I can see it already they will dedicate this song to me relentlessly.)_ Spencer and Hanna are laughing hysterically as they act out the video. Emily is laughing but trying to hide and I whisper in her ear, "Lucky for me I am in charge of the D.J.s at the parties. I will threaten them with death if they play this song." before I succumb to the infectious laughter.

After the song ends and the laughter subsides I say, "Let's go back to the place we were last light, have some lunch and see if we can have **our** graduation party there. Hanna was right it would be an awesome place for a party."

Hanna says, "As if there was any doubt. Thanks Aria. I'm in let's go!"

* * *

Monday morning: After a fun weekend the girls are hanging out in front of the school before class.

 **Aria's POV***

I walk across the grass to the table where my friends are. "Greetings all." I say cheerfully as I sit next to Emily and kiss her on the cheek. I whisper in her ear, "Good morning gorgeous, I missed you last night." I am treated to a big smile and she says, "Same to you cutie."

I hear Spencer say, "I got a coupon for that spray tan place you want it Aria?" I ignore her and reach my arm around Emily's lower back.

"Barf. Not this again. All this 'lovey dovey' crap is making me ill." Hanna grumps.

"Hanna what's up your ass this morning?" I retort.

"Sorry. It's just I watched you two all weekend and don't get me wrong I am happy for you but I'm a little envious that Caleb and I aren't still in the fun place that you guys are. I miss that and can't figure out how to get it back." She says with a sigh.

"Is he still smothering you?" Emily inquires as she places her had atop Hanna's

"Not as much…and I think that is worse. He is either all 'up in my business' like I'm a helpless kid or something or he is hanging out with my mom and ignores me. Any attempt that I make to talk about it with him ends in a fight. I don't know what to do." She says as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Want me to kick his ass? 'Cause I'll do It." Spencer jokes with a reassuring nudge to Hanna's shoulder.

"Sorry I snapped you Hanna. Spencer and I could tape him to a chair so you can talk to him." I joke attempting to lighten the situation.

"Hanna. Listen to me…[She places her other hand atop Hanna's] Caleb loves you. You two have something good; otherwise you would have dumped him already. You should remember though, Aria and I have been friends…best friends for a large majority of our lives, we have done all the work that you and Caleb are just beginning to do, it makes it very easy and comfortable for us, having that strong of a foundation to build on to discover where Aria and I are going..." Emily pauses as I move my hand and rub her back. I start to speak just as Emily does she looks at me and gives me the 'you go' head nod.

"Hanna we all can see that you and Caleb are well on your way to building that foundation and well…you've been building for like a week when you compare it to the many years that Emily and I have been building, even though we didn't know it would turn in to what we have now, but it does make it much more simple for us. You will get it back." I say as I fight from letting Hanna's tears become contagious.

Hanna wipes the tears from her face as she smiles and says, "Thanks but you have to stop I don't want to cry. I'll figure something out…I get it about the best friends I'm glad that I have all of you guys." Spencer gives her a one-arm hug. We all wipe the tears from our faces.

"We should get to class. Despite the fact we got a pass on finals I still got some work to do." Spencer says as she gathers her stuff and stands. Hanna follows and they start to walk to the door. Spencer turns her head and says' "Come on you two." I place my hand on Emily's leg as she starts to stand "Be there in a minute" I reply to Spencer as I place my hand on Emily's cheek kiss her and say, "Sorry I kinda took over your pep talk, but what you said was close to what I had been thinking about I just went with it. I love that and you. [kiss] I could use your help with something babe. You are still taking some of Sabrina's shifts this week aren't you?" I ask as I watch Emily's face change from happy to curious.

"I love you too. Thank you and I'm working three shifts…why? Oh I know that look. No. I don't want any part of your match making." She shoots me down before I can even finish.

"Pleeeease Emily. Spencer is too busy to do it herself and you are better at being subtle than I am. All you have to do is invite Dean to the party with a hint that Spencer wants him there." I plead.

"If I see him I'll see how it goes. No promises!" She reluctantly says giving me her disapproving look.

"Thanks. [I give her a quick kiss.] You're the best." I say as we stand and make our way to class. "See you at lunch?" I ask as we pause just outside the door of Emily's class. She nods and walks in. I hurry to my class as the bell rings.

 **Aria's POV***

I am sitting in class after lunch watching the others occupy themselves with various activities. My brain is running through all the stuff I need to do. Good thing I got almost two weeks to get it all done. _(Order the cake, Figure out what to get for a gift, Get the decorations, Ask Spencer's parents to help with keeping her from figuring out the surprise when do they get back? Music…)_

I feel someone kicking my leg. "Ouch! What?" I grump as I look over to see Hanna staring at me with a mad face. "I've been talking to you for like 5 minutes and you haven't heard anything I said."

"Sorry just thinking about all the stuff I have to do for the party. What did I miss?" I ask.

"Do you really think that Dean and Spence want to get together?" She asks.

"Yes I do. I mean I'm not trying to force anything to happen I just want Spencer to be happy. You've seen how she is when she talks about him. She is still hurting from all the Toby crap so she isn't thinking clearly enough to see it or at least admit it to herself. I am just going to nudge them towards each other and hope for the best. I promise." I say with confidence answering Hanna's doubts before she can say them.

She looks at me surprised and says, "You were listening, or you are a mind reader. I can never tell with you."

"How are you doing? Change your mind about tying Caleb down? I got duct tape in my trunk for the decorations. Just kidding. I'm here for you if you need anything though."

"Very funny. I know and I appreciate it…I was thinking that I might just ask mom to 'disappear' for the night sometime this week, have a nice dinner and just jump him. You know… just Fuck all the problems out of each other." She says with her cheesy grin.

"That is a plan only you could come up with Hanna or at least phrase so bluntly." I laugh, "Not saying it won't work, it might be just you both need." I say as I laugh and shake my head.

"What? Talking doesn't seem to be working. I might take that duct tape…so we can't talk." Hanna laughs as the bell rings.

We laugh and walk to our lockers to meet Emily and Spencer. I open my locker put my stuff inside and close it.

"What is so funny?" Emily asks as she raps her arms 'round my waist. I lean back into her body returning the hug as best I can and say, "Nothing, just Hanna's got a plan…"

"Aria! Stop." Hanna interrupts.

"Well if it's Hanna's plan I'll bet there is good reason to laugh." Spencer jokes.

"I think it might just work." I say failing to hold back a laugh.

"Well are you going to tell us the plan or what?" Emily asks looking at Hanna then turns me so that I am facing her. I look at Hanna who shakes her head. "Nope. I don't think I could say it as good as Hanna did anyway." I say cracking up more. "One of those had to be there moments." I crack up again after Hanna did.

"I got to get going. I have to meet the pool guy to go over the schedule for the summer and pay him. See you later." Spencer says as she starts to walk away.

"Is he hot? Should I come with you?" Hanna jokes.

"He's like a grandpa Hanna. So you can try if that is your thing." She quips

"Spence, are we still meeting up later at the brew to work on your speech?" I inquire.

"Yes. Thanks Aria. Around 6 p.m. sound good? What am I even asking for, you'll be there 'cause Emily is working tonight. I got to go" Spencer replies as she jogs down the hall.

"I should go too. See ya later cutie." Emily gives me a kiss and leaves. _(Damn long shirt blocking my view.)_ "Hanna. Let's go. We got a lot to do." I say.

"I'm waiting for you miss can't stop checking out Emily's ass." Hanna laughs as we walk to the door.

 **Spencer's POV***

I am fumbling with my bag to get my laptop out as I'm walking down the sidewalk just outside the brew on my way to meet Aria. I hear my name so I naturally look up. I see Dean. _(What the hell is that grin for?)_ "Hi there." I say politely.

"Hello. I haven't seen you at a meeting in a while. How are you?" He asks me.

"I know I know I haven't been to a meeting in a while. I got a lot to do before graduation. I'm good though. Really things haven't been this good in a long time. Look I would like to catch up but I got to go meet my friend and get my valedictorian speech finished so I can have the rest of the time free for all the family stuff coming up next week." I say as I stand there and look at him impatiently.

"Wow. That is a lot. I'll let you go but I'll hold you to your word on catching up, sooner than later. You still got my number?" Dean asks.

"Yes. It was good to see you. Sorry just I'm very busy." I shrug as I walk away and enter the brew. I see Aria reading a book with a cup on the table in front of her. I wave at Emily as I walk over to sit at the table with Aria. "Been here long?" I ask grinning at Aria as I set my laptop on the table. "No. I actually just got here about 10 minutes ago. Hanna and I got a lot done…for the graduation party." She replies as she places her bookmark closes her book and sets it on the table. "So I'm not sure I can do anything to help you Spencer. You are the 'brains' of the group remember?" She jokes.

"Aria stop. You aced all the advanced English lit and creative writing classes offered at school so I know you can help. I'm completely stuck and it is stressing me out big time." I confess as I take a seat.

 **Aria's POV***

"Sure thing Spence. Take a deep breath and relax while I go over what you got so far." I say to her as I turn the laptop so I can see it. I start to read and I hear Spencer's nails tapping on the table. I look up at her, motion with my eyes at her tapping. She stops as I look back at the computer…

* * *

Approximately 235 years ago and 20 miles form where I stand now. A great man was tasked with writing the document that started a Country. 

As I pondered what it might have been like for him, the immense pressure he must have felt, the necessity to get every detail correct. 

I can picture Mr. Jefferson in my mind. Sitting at a large wooden table in the tavern with a scroll of paper, a small bottle of ink, and a mug of beer in front of him. 

The task I had to write this speech seems a much lesser one than his. I would like to share some of what resulted from his work. 

"When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation."

Today people would seem to be more inclined to pick up their smart phone, text SCREW YOU ENGLAND and go on about their day. Where is the decent respect in that? When did that decent respect get forgotten?

There are 300,000 veterans that are homeless, people who risked their lives fighting for this country that is trillions of dollars in debt. The people that send them to war spend billions on getting elected. Think carefully about these facts all that money being spent on parties and election ads while there are others who sleep on the streets and beg for food. This begs the questions, are we paying attention to whom we elect and whose interests are their true priorities? Are we electing people who truly represent us or are they in it for themselves first? Who is at fault? What can be done to fix it?

* * *

"Spencer. This is good. What do you need my help for? You got this, just separate the questions and fill in the rest with the future is yours and all that stuff." I say as I see her look at me with her annoyed face and say, "I don't want that standard crap I want to make them want to change for the better. I want to make them feel like their lives depend on doing that…I want to make them pay attention to what is wrong and convince them that they need to and have the ability to fix things…"

She stops talking but I am too busy typing away to look up at her. "Go on I'm listening." I say.

"What are you writing? You're not typing what I'm saying are you?" She asks sounding like she is near a panic attack.

I stop look up at her with my very annoyed face and say, "Spencer relax! We have got to switch you to decaf or you are going to explode. We got this. You got a great start here so just continue with what you want to say calmly and I'll make it happen." I smile and watch her take a breath. She grumps, "Don't even joke about taking away my caffeine. It's all that I have in my life. 'cept for you guys of course." She grins and continues as I listen for a bit then go back to typing.

 **Emily's POV***

I hand two cups to the man in front of me and say, "Here's your order. Thank you." The nice man says "No thank you." In a flirtatious manor. I just look down pick up a rag and start polishing the cappuccino machine. He leaves. I look around to see if anyone was ready for refills I spot Aria and Spencer sitting at a table near the back of the room. I can't stop the smile from forming on my face when I see Aria. I notice Spencer doesn't have a drink so I grab a cup reach for the decanter of the coffee I know she like's pour the cup a little over half full then top it off with decaf.

I walk over say "Hi" and set the cup on the table. I get a nod of appreciation and a smile from Spencer Aria didn't look up from the computer. I hear what sounds like an argument so I turn and leave them. I ask the few other customers if they want refills as I clear the empty tables pocketing my tips as I go.

I take the bus tub to the dishwasher and return to the front counter. I serve a few people and exchange waves with Spencer as she leaves. I turn to look if I missed Aria. I watch her gather her stuff, pick up the mugs from the table and walk towards me.

I smile as she walks up and asks with a smile, "Are you still coming over when you're shift is over?"

"Yes. Is everything okay? It sounded like you were arguing with Spencer." I reply.

"Oh. That wasn't arguing. That was Spencer ranting and, me interrupting her rant into her speech. It turned out great." Aria replies as she looks around. "Where is the 'boss'? I don't want to get you in trouble when I do this." She gives me a big kiss before I could answer. I felt the warmness in my cheeks of my blush. "Aria. At least let me answer…" Another kiss interrupts me. "See you soon." Aria says with a smile as she leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

(A/N Welcome to Chapter 6. I hope that you are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. This chapter I'm not too happy with but it is necessary.)

* * *

The story picks up with another time advance. It's Wednesday early evening Aria has just arrived home.

 **Aria's POV***

I trudge up the stairs happy to have the house all to myself. I walk to my room drop my stuff on the floor and fall into the bed.

"Party planning exhausting." I say to myself as I fight the urge to pass out. I search for my phone. I locate it scroll through the contacts and poke Spencer's name. Two rings and I hear, "What? I just left you." Through the phone.

"Oh I must have the wrong number I'm trying to reach the Hastings Hotel reservation line to confirm for Friday night." I jest into the phone as I continue; "Your Parents get back Sunday correct? Our last weekend of freedom before a week of family hell." I say as I search for a more comfortable position on my bed.

"Aria. You know you don't really have to ask, though I appreciate that you do. Yea. I just talked to my mom and their flight is scheduled to arrive Sunday evening." I hear Spencer crunching something as she speaks.

"Thanks for everything Spence. See you at school." I say as I press the end call button on my phone and set it on the bed. _(Dang it Spencer now I'm hungry.)_

I drag my weary body off the bed walk to my dresser open a drawer pull out a pair of shorts and a tank top. As I am struggling with the zipper of my dress I hear my favorite chime {WEEEEET WEEOOOO} from my phone.

I stumble over still struggling with the zipper pick it up and read…'what cha doing sexy…;)' on the screen.

I feel the smile on my face as I reply… 'Having a wrestling match with my dress. You?'

I set the phone down and manage to get the zipper down. I remove the garment and walk over to put it into the hamper. I giggle at the timing of the chime as I walk back to the bed pick up my phone to read… 'Envisioning you about to be naked. Need some help ;-?'

I smile as I poke at the screen…'Love some but I got it. Too late ;)-' I set the phone down put on my shorts and as I put my arms into the tank top I hear my phone.

I pull the top on pick up the phone and sit on the bed as I read the screen…'Are you naked now? Stop distracting me. Mom just asked me to invite you for dinner. 6:30pm? You can come over anytime preferably before you cover that hot body. ;)-'

I quickly type…'I'm alone here. You could come getcha as much of my hot body as you want?…;) xx' I plop backwards into the bed and eagerly await a response. {WEEEEET WEEOOOO} The phone still vibrating as I read the screen…'Verrrrrrrrrry tempting offer. :-x Can't accept ;( busy cooking. See you soon?'

I flop my arms down in disappointment, raise them up again to reply…' :( :( if I'm not there in 30min call to wake me. #)'

I decide that I need to get up or I will fall asleep so I do and wonder to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I get myself together and bounce down the stairs.

As I open the door to leave I about crash into my mom. I step aside to let her pass kiss her on the cheek and say, "Hi mom. Bye Mom. Going to Emily's for dinner."

 **Emily's POV***

As Aria helps me clear the table I say, "You don't have to help I got it." She looks at me with her 'are you nuts' face and says, "I know but I want to. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Fields. It was very tasty."

My mom says, "Please Aria you are like a daughter to me you can call me Pam. And I can't take credit Emily did all of this." Aria says, "Well either way thanks I am stuffed."

I just smile, shrug and carry the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink.

"What do you think she'd do if I called her mom?" I hear Aria joke as she enters the kitchen behind me set the dishes she was carrying on the counter and continues speaking, "Hearing myself say it doesn't sound weird but the thought of us being sisters freaks me out. I mean not that I don't want to be your sister just that after what we-…"

I cut her off before she makes it more awkward than it already was…"I get it! Please stop talking before it gets disgusting."As I am rinsing the dishes and placing them into the dishwasher.

I glance up to see her thinking face and I smile. She yawns before she says, "Does your mom know about us? I didn't even think to ask before. We never talked about telling our parents, it's not like we've been sneaking around or anything…Shit I've been acting all wrong tonight. Emily I'm sorry."

I dry my hands as I walk over to her wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She starts to speak as she places her hands on my hips so I kiss her again before I say, "Yes she knows and she was actually happy about it when we talked about it Monday night. Stop freaking out."

As I kiss her again I feel her tucking my shirt in behind me. I lean back and ask, "What are you doing?"

She smiles feigning shyness and answers, "Improving my view of the scenery... New rule **no** long shits. This thing of beauty should not be hidden." As she grabs my bottom.

I reply, "Sleep deprivation makes you really goofy. Why are you so fascinated with my butt?"

My mom calls our names from the living room before Aria could answer.

We walk into the living room and my mom motions for us to sit on the sofa, as we sit she says, "Don't look so worried, you're not in trouble. This is good news. Emily I spoke with your father last night and I'm going to Texas in the morning to visit him and we'll both be back for your graduation."

I jump up run over and hug my mom as I yell, "Dad got the time off. That's AWESUM!" Mom hugs me back for a minute or so, then she releases the embrace smiles at me and says, "Now with that news and the news about you two I trust that you will **behave** while I'm gone? Or do I need to call Ella and have her keep an eye on you?"

"Pam. You should know that my mom doesn't know about Emily and I yet. I'm not trying to hide it, it's just that I've been so busy I sorta forgot to tell her." Aria says as she looks at me with her 'I'm sorry' face.

"You can trust us mom. Dad is **really** coming I didn't dream that did I?" I squeal as I hug my mom. "Wait a minute you are leaving? When are you coming back?"

"Sunday morning is the earliest flight we could get. I wanted Aria to come over for dinner tonight so that she could be here for the good news about your dad. And since I'm going to miss all of next week's festivities. I wanted to do this."

Mom walks over sits next to Aria gives her a hug and says, "Aria honey. I'm happy that you are with my daughter. I can't think of anyone who will treat her better than you will and have. I can also say that she has been a lot happier lately, I presume that you have a lot to do with that. What mother wouldn't be happy for that? Don't worry about telling Ella she knows, she guessed when I called to let her know I couldn't make it to the party next week and I couldn't lie to her. She feels bad that she has been busy with finals."

Aria clears her throat before she says, "Pa-…mom 2. That means a lot, and I promises that I will treat Emily with the love and respect she deserves as sure as I know she will and does for me…I'm such a dope for not telling my mom about something this important though. [Aria releases the hug with my mom] Thank you guys for everything tonight but I should get home and talk to her." She stands and holds out her arms. I accept the invitation for a hug.

"Good night. See ya at school." I say not wanting to let her go.

"Good night. Thank you again dinner was great." Aria says before she kisses me as I discontinue our embrace so that she can go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

Friday morning at school:

Aria's POV*

I walk down the hall towards my locker I see Hanna and Spencer looking at me. I smile and open my locker. Spencer rests her hand on my shoulder and says, "Are you okay? You look out of it." I close my locker and lightly bang then rest my forehead against it as I say, "I'm okay. Just a little tired is all. Where's Emily?"

Hanna answers, "I haven't seen her yet. Have you Spencer?" Spencer answers' "She text me and said she was running late."

I pat my pocket to see if I have my phone and say, "I wonder why she didn't text me?" Spencer says, "She probably didn't want you to worry."

I turn and lean against the locker wall and say, "Yea. That sounds like her." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and reach to pull it out.

Emily – "Objecting or arguing will prove to be futile so please don't even attempt. Your spa reservation at the Hastings hotel is waiting for you. See you soon. ;) xxooxx

Aria – " ;0 Spa? Sounds intriguing."

Emily – "LOL Hurry the reservation can only be held for so long. You are late already."

I put my phone in my pocket as I glare at Spencer and Hanna and ask, "What the hell? Emily? Skipping school? You two are in on this?" They snicker and Spencer says, "Can't say. Client confidentiality. We got you covered here. Go enjoy." I look at Spencer confused and say; "I thought we had a plan for tonight?" Spencer answers, "We did. However the other client was…more persuasive…and that is more than I should've said."

I hug Spencer and Hanna thank them and wonder out to my car.

I get in click the seatbelt and drive to Spencer's house.

 **Aria's POV***

"Welcome miss Montgomery. How is your day thus far?" Emily says to me as I am knocking the air where the door should've been. I look up to see her beautiful smile, her hair is pulled into a ponytail and she is dressed in very tight leggings and tank top.

She takes my hand and leads me inside as I answer, "Getting better but a little strange."

I look around as I say, "What's all this?"

I see candles arranged all over, I can smell my favorite Pomelo Paradise, my attention is drawn to Emily's body as we walk I stop and pull her in for a hug and a kiss.

She pulls away and says, "Well miss Montgomery. I am flattered but it wouldn't be very professional of me to do that **now** would it?" She says with a wink.

I pout out my bottom lip and wink back as I say, "No it wouldn't. My apologies. Please call me Aria. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

She smiles big and says, "My name is Emily. I'll be your spa attendant today. Shall we finish the tour mis- Aria?" I nod.

She takes my hand and tries to lead me but I motion for her to walk ahead. We walk around the house she is pointing out all kinds of stuff and really playing it up good but her ass in those tight leggings hypnotizes me so I didn't hear much of what she was saying.

Next thing I know I am standing in front of the door to the 'honeymoon suite' and I hear Emily say, "There is a robe for you in here. I'll be in the kitchen. Your breakfast will be ready by the time you change." I grin and say, "Thank you." I watch Emily scurry away as I enter the bedroom.

I see a plush robe on the bed I walk over and run my hand over the soft material as I begin to take off my cloths. As I continue to undress I look around to see my bag, Emily's bag, a cooler, and more candles. _(How long has she been planning this?)_

I finish undressing fold up my garments put them in a neat pile on the table walk over pick up the robe and slip it on.

I quickly go downstairs to the kitchen and find Emily setting a plate on the island.

She looks up and smiles as she says, "Perfect timing. Your breakfast is ready." She pulls out the stool for me.

"Thank you. This looks delicious." I say as I take the seat. "Emily would you get in trouble if you join me? I promise that I won't tell the boss."

She smiles and says, "Well I guess I could. I think the boss is out for the rest of the day." She fixes a plate for herself and sits in the stool next to me.

I take a couple bites of the large waffle covered with slices of kiwi, raspberries, and whip cream. I look over at Emily and say, "These waffles are delicrumptious."

Emily about choked on the food in her mouth as she laughed. She managed to say, "There is that unique vocabulary…why thank you miss Montgomery." She gets back into character quickly but I grin at her letting her know she was caught.

Emily gracefully takes the glass out of my hand just as the last of the orange juice emptied into my mouth. She clears the rest of the dishes and as she closes the dishwasher she asks, "Would you like to rest a bit before your first treatment?"

"No thanks. I'm ready." I answer

She helps me off the stool and leads me to the over sized recliner in the living room helps me into it reclines it fully and says, "Make yourself comfortable I will return in a jiffy."

I sink into the plush cushions and close my eyes. _(This chair is amazing.)_

I hear Emily set something on the table and feel something cold on my eyes. I feel her hands on my face and begin to massage it then disappear. I feel something gooey on my forehead and her hands spread it across my face and resume the massage. "That feels wonderful." I say as she presses her finger on my lips and I hear her say, "Shhhh. Just relax and enjoy."

 **Emily's POV***

Aria makes another attempt to speak. I press harder on her lips and continue to massage the mixture of moisturizers and cleansers into her face. I dodge a couple of her attempts to grope me and pinch her ear to let her know to stop causing her bottom lip to make another appearance. _(I wonder if she knows what that look does to me?)_

I reach for one of the towels I placed on the table and clean my hands as I whisper, "Sit still. I'll be back to remove your mask soon." She nods. I pick up the tray of supplies take it to the kitchen I stash the various tubes in the small bag I had left on the counter when I got them out initially. I pick up the tray check to see if it's clean and return it to the cupboard where I found it.

I grab the towel and walk over to the sink to get it wet taking extra care to insure the proper temperature.

I return to the living room to clean the mask off Aria and notice her robe is open slightly. I fight the urge to further open it as I sit on the arm of the recliner and begin to clean Aria's face.

"Can I talk now?" She asks. "Can I stop you?" I reply as I finish cleaning her face.

"No. That was so good. Thank you. You know what you are doing to me don't you?" Aria says with my favorite sexy smirk on her face.

"I'm sure I do not miss Montgomery. I am simply doing my job. If that is causing unwanted feelings I can stop." I say fighting to stay in character. _(I certainly do know what I'm doing to you. It's backfiring a little more than I thought.)_

She starts to say something but I stop her with a stern look as I say, "Please feel free to relax while I prepare for your next treatment." She nods. _(Stop with that smirk Aria.)_

I gather the towels careful not to reach over Aria avoiding her grabby hands to get the last one. I take them to the kitchen and set them on the counter. I pick up the bowl of massage oils in warm water that I had prepared while she was changing and take it out to the table next to the massage table I set up outside on the patio by the pool.

I walk back to the living room to see Aria resting peacefully in the recliner. I gently place my hand on hers and say, "Your massage table is ready. Please come with me." I use my leg to push the footrest of the recliner in as I help Aria to her feet.

As we walk out to the patio Aria says, "I bet all your clients say this Emily but I have to say it. You are a very beautiful young woman."

I look at the floor and reply, "Than you. I was expecting something more suggestive." We arrive at the massage table as Aria says, "Suggestive? I can't say I disagree with that idea but this is a classy establishment not some dirty backroom kinda place." She winks.

I smile and pick up the top sheet on the table as I say, "Please lay face down and make yourself comfortable."

Aria removes her robe drapes it over a patio chair and climbs onto the table. I slowly cover her body with the sheet and say, "Do you have any allergies or anything I should know about? I have all natural oils but I like to ask. Some clients prefer scents and others don't."

"Could you remind me of the choices please?" Aria inquires.

"Certainly. I have unscented, Cherry Cocktail, Tropical Temptation, Strawberry Kiss, and Appletini." I answer reading the bottles.

"That tropical one sounds interesting. I'll try it." Aria says with a squeak. _(Thank you. I was sure she would pick the apple one.)_

"Excellent choice. Are there any specific muscle groups that are extra tender?" I ask as I move to pull the sheet down to expose her back. I walk around the table and place my hands around her head and begin to massage her temples.

"Mmmmmmm that feels nice. Nothing specific just kinda sore all over." Aria replies

I move one hand to her neck and kneed the soft skin into the muscles. With the other hand I grab the bottle of oil dribble it generously onto her back. I set the bottle on the table slide my hands through the oil down her back and up to her shoulders.

As I massage my way up Aria's back I lean down and whisper, "Are you awake?"

"Mmmmmm. Barely. You are very good at this." Aria replies.

"Time for the front. Please turn over." I say in a soft voice.

Aria grants my request after a groan. As I begin to work I hear her mumble, "You are making me very sleepy but I want you to know if I weren't so relaxed I'd want a lot more."

"Go right ahead and sleep Aria we have all weekend." I reply in a whisper as I continue the massage.

I massage down to her legs finding it very difficult to avoid certain areas of the gorgeous body under my hands, as I begin to work upwards I notice that she is sleeping.

I cover her with the sheet go inside turn down the bed and return to the patio leaving the door open as I walk over to Aria. I lift her limp body up and carry her to the bed.

I gently lay her on the bed and cover her with the sheet. She stirs slightly rolling to her side and says in a soft voice. "Mmmmm. Take off that insanely sexy outfit and come snuggle with me Plllleeeeeese."

I lean down and kiss her neck and whisper, "I have to go close the door but I will come back."

"Noooooo. Don't leave." She says, so soft that I almost didn't hear, as I go to close the door downstairs.

I clean up the massage supplies. I gather the sheets and towels take them to the laundry room. I grab some clean towels and take them to the patio and set them on the massage table.

I return to the bedroom and am pleased to find Aria sleeping deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

Aria's POV*

I open my eyes slowly and see that I am in a bed. As I wake up I remember the wonder full massage Emily was giving to me. I stretch my body and roll onto my back as I look up to see Emily's beautiful face smiling at me as she says, "Welcome back sleepyhead. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead."

I groan and stretch my arms up grasping at Emily's tank top as I ask, "How long have I been out? Come snuggle with me?"

She leans down and kisses me on the forehead and says "Close to four hours."

As I pull her down on top of me and hug her tight I say, "Thank you soooooo much for the wonderful spa treatments. I feel much better now."

"You are very welcome. You deserve it, and apparently you needed it more than I thought. You didn't move the whole time you were sleeping." Emily says as her fingertips lightly brush the skin behind my ear causing my body to shiver.

I release my grip and gently push on her shoulders and say, "I need to get up babe." She rolls off me onto her back allowing me to get up and go to the bathroom.

I walk over to the bed reach across take Emily's hand and attempt to pull her up but she pulls me down into a passionate kiss instead.

I start to melt into the kiss but I slowly pull back and sit up as I say, "Emily hold that thought for a minute there is something that I want to talk to you about."

She sits up looks at me with concern in her eyes and says, "What's wrong cutie?"

I take her hands in mine and rest them on my lap as I say, "Nothing's wrong…I just have been thinking about the last time…and I'm a little worried about what I did…It sort of scares me that I couldn't remember what I was doing…I mean I still don't…"

Emily squeezes my hands and says, "What about it scares you?

I look down and close my eyes as I say, "Well…I'm not exactly sure but everything up to the point I blacked out was soooooo amazing. It felt so comfortable…I love that it felt almost automatic and that we can communicate so well without speaking…but I guess that I want make sure…before we do anything again…that I don't hurt you…I know that you said it was great but in the fog of my memory there is this sort of…anger isn't the word I want to use but it seams to be the only one that I can think of that describes it."

Emily releases her hands and pulls me into a hug as she says, "You didn't hurt me and I didn't feel that you could've…we were both very aroused and your adrenaline probably just got a little too high, add to that the leftover alcohol, and the caffeine and there ya go system overload."

I sigh and rub her back as I say, "You're most likely right but promise that if I start to act like that you will stop me…you know so that I don't hurt you…I remember throwing you into the bed and you are bigger than me I shouldn't be able to do that."

Emily releases the hug lifts my head with her finger on my chin looks deep into my eyes and says, "I promise. Aria. There is something else bothering you I can see it in there what is it?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "That's part of it. It's nothing…okay maybe not nothing but it's not a big thing."

"What's part of it? That I can tell when something is bothering you?" Emily asks.

"Yes. I mean…it is great that we know each other so well…but this is different and I hope that because we don't talk about some stuff that I don't make you feel like I'm ignoring you or…I'm not doing something that you want…or doing something you don't like…I didn't have any experience with women and little with sex in general for that matter…" I trail off not sure what to say.

Emily takes my hands in hers, moves a little closer to me and says, "I was and am still a little nervous too. I couldn't have asked for a better first time. I am ecstatic that it was with you. Someone who makes me feel so loved and that I love back. Everything went so well I didn't want to spoil it by saying anything. I'm not sure why you…"

I interrupt her and ask, "That was the first time for you?…I though you and Paige…or Maya…"

She stops me and says, "Maya and I got close but never went all the way. Paige made several attempts but it never felt right so I would stop her. I know that it seems like and I guess I have dated a lot of girls…"

I release our hands and hug her as I say, "I didn't mean to imply that you are a slut or anything like that…I guess that we are both just naturals. I am so happy that you were my first woman. You know I don't like to talk about the other… _(stop thinking about that asshole.)_ I just want us to be able to talk about everything and anything about us at least…so far going from best friends to lovers is beyond words for good and I don't want to do anything to screw that up. I love you Emily."

She leans away just enough to rest her forehead against mine and says. "I love you too. I can't imagine you doing anything to screw things up with us. I agree that we should not rely on our telekinetic communication as much."

"Now that I have sorta spoiled the mood. I feel a little sticky from the massage oil. Would you care to join me in the shower?" I say as I start to get off the bed.

Emily grabs me and kisses me. She breaks the kiss just as I was starting to deepen it and says, "The oils are flavored not just scented as I implied earlier, and I haven't got to taste yet. May I?"

I happily offer my body as I say, "By all means. You are soooooo going to be covered in Appletini later." Emily begins to kiss and lick my neck.

She sits back with a disgusted look on her face and says, "They tasted good out of the bottle but they lost something in the time you slept I guess."

I try to hold back my laugh as I move to get off the bed and say, "I'll get you some water."

"There is some soda's in the cooler I don't think water will work to get this taste out." Emily says as I was walking to get the water. I walk over to the cooler open it grab a bottle of soda. As I take it to Emily I say, "How cute are these mini size sodas?"

"Thank you" She says as she screws off the lid and takes a big drink.

"Better?" I ask after she takes a couple more swigs screws the cap on and hands the bottle to me.

"Much better. I'm sorry **that** didn't go as I planned. Guess we're even on mood spoilers." She says as I finish the rest of the soda.

I screw the cap on the empty bottle take it to the trash can and toss it in. As I walk towards Emily I say, "Stop being so hard on yourself, I'm sure it will be better fresh… You know there is something…unbalanced here…I wonder what that might be?"

She looks at me confused and says, "Unbalanced? What are you talking about?"

I answer, "Well one of us is wearing too many clothes." with a giggle.

"Or one of us is not wearing enough?" Emily replies with sarcasm.

"Hummmmm…If we are going to go skinny dipping I'm going with the first one." I say as I reach to pull Emily off the bed.

"Skinny dipping? You are crazy. But that is part of why I love you." She says resisting to be pulled up as she looks at me and smiles.

"Come on. It's such a nice day and whatever magic we had seems to be missing in action right now. A little bit of naughty fun might be just what we need to find it. Plus a splash in the pool will wash the sticky off me. And as sexy as you look in that tight outfit you look better naked." I plead as I smile and watch Emily's smile grow.

"Okay. Could you get my robe out of my bag please?" She says as she gets off the bed and starts to undress.

"Robe? There is no need for that." I joke as I go to get it.

"What if someone comes home? And I'm not as brave as you are to run through the house naked." She says not seeing me as she continues to undress.

"That wasn't brave. That was a necessity. I was terrified about halfway down the stairs…" I pull a robe from Emily's bag identical to the one I had this morning and look around to locate it. "This matches the one I got this morning. That is so sweet babe. You got us matching robes. Thank you by the way. Speaking of…where is mine?"

Emily walks over wraps her arms around my waste and gives me a kiss before she says, "You are welcome. I made great tips this week so I figured this was a good way to pamper us…well mostly you since you have been working so hard getting two parties organized. And I think your robe is still out on the patio." I feel her body move against mine before it pulls away. She says, "I see what you meant by sticky now."

I pull her back and kiss her before I say; "You have truly pampered me today. Thank you doesn't seem good enough to express my appreciation for everything. That massage was absolutely fantabulous and I am sorry I passed out."

"No need to be sorry cutie. I was shooting for that actually. You wore yourself out this week. You very much needed and deserved it. It was a little tough to resist being naughty with the massage but we have all weekend to do that. I even got about a two hour nap with you." Emily says as she releases her half of the embrace we were in.

I release my half and hand her the robe as I say. "Yes we do. I feel so much better. Guess I didn't realize how exhausted I was. Too bad I missed snuggling with you but like you said we have all weekend…correction we have all week, and I'm not going to miss out again. You are probably sick of hearing me say I miss that but last weekend was soooooo cozy with you I want as much of that I can get." I pout my bottom lip as I watch Emily close and tie her robe.

She giggles and interlocks her fingers with mine. As she leads us to the door she says, "All week?…" I jog her memory when I say, "Your mom is in Texas."

She smiles and says, "Oh yea…I don't get sick of hearing you miss snuggling with me. I like and miss it too. Come on let's go to the pool before I decide I am not brave enough." I bump into her when she stops to ask, "Do you want me to go get your robe?"

I wrap my arms 'round her waist like I meant to do that instead of bump into her, giggle and say, "No sense in that. I'll just share with you. Where did you get such soft robes? All the ones I have ever had were never this soft." We start walking again.

"I had some help with that. Hanna the shopaholic found them for me. Spencer helped a lot with setting up the house like a spa. Even your mom helped with getting your bag. She is so great." Emily answers as we walk down the stairs to the pool.

"I feel even more special now. How long have you been planning this?" I ask.

"Not too long. I got the idea the night you came over for dinner and I saw how zombie like you were. By the way I'm supposed to tell you mom liked it when you called her mom but there is no need for the 2 part." She answers.

I smell something cooking as we walk into the kitchen on the way to the pool. "Wow you are in charge of the party organizing from now on. You did all this for little ol' me in two days? "That smells good. You cooked too?"

Emily smiles and says, "The Hastings Hotel is full service. We will be serving Pork tender loin roast with baby red potatoes and mixed veggies for dinner tonight. It's not that much trouble in the slow cooker. Just toss it all in on low and leave it."

I grab her hug as hard as I can and kiss her before I say, "Emily your are too good to me. Again thank you just doesn't cover it."

"Stop it Aria, it's not that big of a deal." Emily modestly replies.

"Don't forget the Appletini flavored Emily for dessert…or maybe a late lunch?" I say as I kiss her. She deepens the kiss as her hands roam their way 'round my back and eventually find my bottom and squeeze it. I follow her action and melt further into the kiss. _(God her tongue feels so good…no come back.)_ She pulls away as I am reaching to untie her robe and asks, "Weren't we going swimming? Don't get the wrong idea this feels really good and I want more…it's just I know your body doesn't taste very good right now."

I smile and lick my arm, "Yuck. Not that I didn't believe you but I thought how bad could it be? Big mistake."

Emily laughs as she walks to the fridge and grabs a soda for me. "Now I know why you laughed. Did my face look like that when I licked your neck upstairs? She asks as she hands me the bottle.

I walk to the sink nodding my head as I guzzle the soda. I set the bottle on the counter turn on the water. As I clean my arms I say, "Where is that stuff? We are going to test the rest and see if it's just that one or the time or whatever so it doesn't spoil things again."

"Good idea. I know they were good before I did test them." Emily says as she takes the bottles out of the bag on the counter.

We test the oils a little at a time and decide that they are good but need to be used in small amounts.

"I bet it reacted bad with the moisturizer I used this morning." I say with my 'duh' tone. "So shower or pool? It's totally up to you babe."

"That's a relief. I was worried that I goofed." She says looking at the floor apparently not hearing my question.

"Hey babe it's just a minor set back no big thing. Problem solved. You still want to swim? 'Cause a shower works too." I say as I hug her.

"A swim sounds good. And a shower after just to make sure that nasty taste is gone." She says with a smile.

"Deal. Lets go." I say as I grab her hand and walk to the pool.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

(A/N) I would like to take a bit of time to invite everyone reading to watch a movie that came out in 2009 called "Collapse" featuring Michael Ruppert. I do not wish to push any agenda or belief. Have an open mind listen and think carefully about the information in the move. Since I watch said movie I have read some of Mr. Ruppert's stuff, and my outlook on life changed for the better.

Take from it what you will. It's 1hr and 20min. that could improve your life.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV***

"I'll take care of it mom…you and dad have a safe trip…I'll see you Sunday." I hit the end call button bring up the contacts and press Aria's name. After I get voice mail I end the call and find Emily's name. No answer. "Shit. I don't want to ruin their date but I have to go home." I say to myself as grab my keys and wallet from my bag and rush out the door of Emily's house.

*-*-*Drive time

I sneak in the front door of my house and call out "Hello. Where are you?" As I walk to my dad's office I hear splashing and laughing from outside. _(Good they are in the pool they won't even know I was here.)_ I get the document that my mom requested and fax it to the number she gave me. Once I see the confirmation of a sent document on the screen of the fax machine. I put everything back where I found it and make my way to the door. _(I can't pass this up I have to go mess with them.)_ I sneak out to the patio and hide behind the grill. "Spencer! Are you out here!" I say loudly in my best impersonation of my mom that I have ever done. I hear the splashing stop and Aria say, "Hello?" I try to call out again but I can't hold the laughter in. I hear Aria yell, "Spencer is that you!?" I stand up and say, "Yes. Hi guys. I'm sorry to intrude but my mom called and needed me to fax some contract to her. I tried to call and give you a heads up but now I know why you didn't answer. Whatever you are cooking smells really good. I'll see you tomorrow." As I start to walk away I hear Aria say, "Wait!"

Emily and Aria swim to the edge of the pool closest to me and Emily says, "There is plenty of food you should stay and eat with us."

I shrug and say, "No thanks. I really just came over to fax that for my mom. I just couldn't resist messing with you a little when I realized you were in the pool."

"Spencer. Please stay and eat with us. You have been so generous and helped out so much. It's the least we can do to say thank you." Emily says.

Aria says, "Yea Spence. Please stay. Just one condition…you have to go inside and give us a few to get dry. We didn't bring swimwear."

I joke."You two are skinny dipping? I haven't even done that and it's my pool. I can't believe it…Well maybe Aria but not Emily. You are a bad influence Aria. Okay I'll stay. It does smell delicious. Thanks, I'll be inside." As I am walking inside I hear Emily say to Aria, "I told you the robes where necessary."

 **Emily's POV***

I quickly dry my body and put my robe on. As I am wrapping my hair in a towel I say, "Spencer scared the daylights out of me. I thought for sure it was her mom."

Aria says, "I know me too. Good thing there were towels out here…You acted all shy about skinny dipping but you put towels out?"

I reply, "I was thinking either night time hot tub or some massage fun when I put the towels out here." As I watch her finish drying her body and put her robe on. _(Now I know why she pouts whenever I cover up.)_

She looks at me with a mischievous smirk and says, "I like the way you think. Did we really invite Spencer to say?"

I laugh at her and say, "There is lots of time. We can play after dinner. Now come on let's go inside." Aria flashes me as she says, "Have I mentioned that I love this robe?"

I walk over tie her robe as I say, "Yes. You know how difficult you make it for me to do this? But I think you are getting just a little comfortable running 'round naked."

"I am not. And no I didn't know, but I do now." _(That sexy smirk is driving me crazy)_ She says as we walk to the door.

 **Aria's POV***

I slide out of my barstool step behind Emily wrap my arms around her and the back of the stool she is sitting on, as close to her boobs as I can get without touching them, and whisper in her ear, "Thank you. Dinner was outstanding."

I feel her body shiver as I release and reach for Spencer's empty plate and say, "Empty plates are a compliment to the chef."

Spencer says, "Thank you. That was very good. Not only a compliment to the chef but with what is in my speech wasting food would make me a hypocrite."

I step over and pick up my plate and say, "Emily is the chef don't thank me."

As I walk to the sink I hear Emily say, "Aria what are you doing? I'll get that. And I'm no chef. I just turned a crock pot on."

I turn back to get Emily's plate just as she was getting up, "Oh no you don't. Sit down. I got this. You relax." She starts to speak but I shoot her my 'I'm not kidding' look as I finish clearing the island counter.

Spencer chuckles and says, "Guess she told you. I should go. Thank you so much for dinner."

Emily says, "You're welcome. Thank you again for all your help. You know that you can invite someone over if you want. What is Hanna up to?"

I hear Spencer say, "She had plans with Caleb. I'm fine alone, I got some class work to do." As I am loading the dishwasher.

I hear Emily say, "Only you would be doing homework on a Friday night a week before we graduate. I can't say I miss having homework or the pressure of final exams. I hope that you are comfortable saying at my house. Again thank you for letting us have Hotel Hastings tonight."

I close the dishwasher turn to see Emily hugging Spencer and say, "Wait for me." I run over join the hug and say, "Thank you soooooo much Spence. You're the best."

Spencer releases from the hug and walks to the door as she says, "Wow those robes are so soft. I want one. And you are welcome. I like it at your house Em really. You two have fun. All I ask is please clean up as good as you did last weekend."

Emily and I say, "We will." Together.

As soon as Spencer was out the door Emily wraps her arms 'round my waist playfully spanks me and says, "You are a very naughty girl. Showing your legs, flashing your boob, seamed that there was more showing every time I glanced over at you while we were eating. I about choked several times."

I kiss her quick and jest, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I did nothing inappropriate. Could be that the robes are defective? _(If I weren't enjoying this hug so much I would demonstrate.)_ You must have been undressing me with your eyes, and I seam to recall an all too brief appearance of **both** your girls."

Emily blushes tilts her head slightly and comes back with, "Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds? Accusing **me** of such naughty things? [I reach up and lightly tickle behind her ear and I manage to sneak my other hand in-between our bodies and untie both robes. I stare deep into her dreamy dark eyes and nod my head like I am paying attention to what she is saying as I sneak my hands inside her robe and 'round her body. I feel her nipples hardening against the flesh of my upper breasts causing my nipples to send thousands of tiny pleasure signals throughout my body as they harden and press into her body. I slide my hands down and fill them with the flesh of my favorite hypnotic device while she is talking. She may have said more but I wasn't listening, I had other things to do.] I hear, "You sneaky little shit…" I stop that nonsense with a kiss.

 _(I know I'm short. I whish others would stop teasing me about it.)_ and ever so gently bite her bottom lip before I jest, "Told ya the robes were defective. Look they opened all by them selves." And kiss her again.

She mumbles, "You are very good you know?" into the kiss. I mumble, "You are too." before I deepen the kiss.

I suck Emily's tongue as soon as I felt it touch my lips, receiving a slightly different moan of approval. I then flicker the tip of her tongue with mine as I caress her bare lower back with flat hands. I switch to the tips of my fingernails and move them down across her butt and down as far as I could reach. I feel her pulling her tongue back as I move my fingers upwards.

I release suction as my tongue chases hers into her mouth and she does what I did.

I moan my approval and feel her hands slip inside my robe and her nails glide across my tummy. I reluctantly break the kiss for a breath and say, "God that feels so good."

Emily resumes the kiss and moves those electrifying nails of hers up towards my boobs. I groan when she stops just grazing the bottoms and begins moving downward. I slowly break the kiss and step back barely able to keep my balance.

I open my eyes to see her moving closer to me and feel her hands on my shoulders as she says, "I got you…Maybe we should sit?"

I wrap my arms around her burry the side of my head in her chest and say, "That sounds good. Or we could go upstairs?"

I feel her tighten the embrace as she softly asks, "Are you okay? You seem a little wobbly."

"It's the best kind of wobbly. Indescribably good." I say as I melt further into the embrace.

We hold each other for a few seconds before I can no longer ignore the signals of passion emanating from my loins and move swiftly to kiss her with everything I have. I feel her guiding us and move backwards with complete trust as I concentrate my attention on the kiss. I feel my robe slipping off my shoulders and lower my arms to allow it to fall as my calves press against something soft. I feel her hands push my body and I fall into the recliner. I hear Emily gasp, "Daaamn Aria your kisses…do things to me that I…" I open my eyes and see her lust filled dark eyes lock with mine as she discards her robe.

As she places her right knee on the cushion between my legs I move back and open them further allowing more room for her. She places her right hand on the back of the chair just above my head as her other knee sinks into the plush cushion beneath us and her left hand catches my right as it reaches to touch her.

She manipulates my fingers so that only my pointer is useable and guides it to her pussy. Fighting my efforts to press hard she guides it lightly along her outer labia. _(Wow she is so wet and soft.)_ I relax my arm as she guides it up to my mouth I open it slightly and lick my lips in anticipation just as she places my finger on my lower lip. She whispers, "Taste how wet you make me." As I suck her yummy fluid from my finger.

"Good thing my robe fell under me 'cause the puddle you just caused me to make would've stained the cushion. Damn that was…" Came out of my mouth quietly without thinking.

Emily stifles her laugh by engulfing my left breast with her mouth as she released my hand to balance herself. I kiss, lick and nibble her neck as I use my free hands to compress her boobs together and tease her nipples with my thumbs. _(Fuck the vibration from her moan feels good.)_ I feel her hand gently squeeze my right breast as she pinches the nipple. The suction and fluttering tongue on my left nipple is replaced with teeth and she gently bites as her fingers switch from pinching to fluttering my other nipple. I release the earlobe I was sucking on pinch her nipples and exhale my pleasure. I gasp a breath in as I feel her nails skitter around my tummy and tease through my pubic hair.

I release her breasts grab the arms of the chair sink my body as far back into the cushions as possible and thrust my hips. Emily reads my signal lowers her hand increases pressure as her fingers grip and separate my lips teasing my entrance while the heal of her hand rubs my clit. _(Holly- this feels better every time she does it.)_ I thrust my hips into her hand and receive the glorious pleasure of her finger penetrating. I gasp, "Deeper" She whispers, "You're so tight." Soon I am granted my request and we find a natural rhythm between moving parts that would make the workings of the finest watches envious.

Emily shifts her position slightly and increases the speed of her hand to match the thrusts of my hips. I embrace her and muffle my filthy cries of pleasure with her collarbone as her thumb rubs my clit and she adds a finger to the next in stroke. I feel the wave of pleasure throughout my body and release the embrace as I grip the arms of the chair for leverage and my head sinks deep into the plush cushion. Emily curls her fingers inside me and surprises me with the tips of her nails on the side of my butt. I arch into my orgasm and try to say her name but nothing comes out. I gasp in a breath and before I could make another attempt at her name I feel fingers inside me and my clit explodes with pleasure as Emily's lips suck it. I want to wrap my legs around her but they don't work all they are doing is shaking. I feel her fingers slip out and are replaced with her tongue _(How can something that soft go so deep in me?)_ and mimic the previous motion of her fingers. Emily's head shifts position slightly as that talented tongue goes in her nose hits my clit causing a third shock wave of pleasure to scatter thought my body. Parts of it crash into the second wave that was lingering. I feel every nerve in my body pulsing pleasure. I open my eyes and everything is blurry and starting to fade. I have to stop her but nothing seams to work. I manage to pant and gasp, "I'm about to pass out." I feel her stop and I shutter hard at the tiny kiss she places on my inner thigh. I feel her hands on my legs and her hair tickle me as she kiss her way up my body. I return the kiss as best I can between heaving breaths when her lips finally meet mine. I feel her push herself away and assume she is now standing as I quiver and shake. _(Don't look. Remember last time she looked so fucking hot you couldn't control yourself.)_ I begin to gain control and slow the tremors in my body by rolling to my side and curl into a ball. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly as I say, "I need a minute." I take another deep breath and exhale slowly and say, "Not sure if I can top that but as soon as I can move I'll do my best to reciprocate."

I hear her say. "Aria sweetie. This is not a competition. Take your time. Your vibrating leg did enough to appease me, until you recover."

I softly say, "Not sure I want to. That…You…Em babe I can't describe it but you should be very proud of yourself." _(Damn I missed her sliming my leg.)_

"Can I hug you?" She asks hesitantly.

I answer, "You can try but I can't guarantee that I won't explode again if you touch me."

I feel her weight on the chair and her hand on my shoulder as she says, "I'm kind of afraid. But I could so easily get you off right now I've got excellent access to…"

I say, "Don't! Please! Just hold me." _(Did I just turn down another orgasm?)_

I feel Emily's body press against mine causing a small tremor as she says, "I think I understand your fascination with my butt better now. I had a splendiferous view of yours while you were…"

I finish her sentence with, "In like 12th heaven." I start to move and everything seems to be working so I open my eyes. As things come into focus I roll over hug Emily and ask, "Where did that come from? Not complaining just curious how you knew what to do."

She answers with a big smile, "I kind of did what you did to me last time. Once I felt your first one practically crush my fingers I just kept going like you did. I know I liked it so I figured you would too."

I hug her tighter move my head back just enough to kiss the tip of her nose. I start to get lost in her dreamy dark eyes so I move to get up and say, "Come on let's go upstairs. Round two in the bed is a must. Where is that Appletini stuff?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

{Stuff in these = outside sights view at your discretion.}

* * *

 **Emily's POV***

I'm lying on my back with my legs wrapped around Aria's head and my hands holding hers against the mattress trying to stop her. I can't understand her but the vibrations from her voice cause even more pleasure and I unlock the code that was blocking the signal from my brain to my muscles. I release the grip my legs had on her head give a genital thrust with my hips as I move my hands to push her away. _(That gets better every time.)_

She climbs atop my body I hug her as hard as I can. My heaving breaths move both our bodies for several seconds before I feel her push her body up and place her lips on mine. The lack of extra weight allows my breathing to feel easier and begins to slow as I return the kiss.

Aria lifts her head interrupting the kiss _(No don't stop. Those kisses are so dreamolious. Oh hell her unique vocabulary is contagious.)_ I open my eyes to see her grin at me and say, "You are not shaking like you did last time. I'll do it again. I think I missed some Appletini stuff. I better get it."

I squeeze her hard and say, "Oh no you don't. I couldn't possibly take any more. You are extra ornery tonight. I'm not sure if I like that or not."

"There you go with the crazy accusations again. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a good girl?" She says with that mischievous smirk that I both love and hate right now.

I push her slightly and say, "I need to get up." She rolls off me onto her back and says, "Hurry back it's snuggle time."

I hear Aria knock on the door to the bathroom as I am brushing my teeth. I step over open it she smiles and gently tugs me out steps in and closes the door. I stand there continue brushing _(She knows the toilet is separate in there why did she kick me out?)_ I shrug at my inner question and the door opens. She smiles steps over and gets her toothbrush out of her bag as I step in and spit the toothpaste out turn on the water rinse my toothbrush and grab the cup from the counter. I stick my tongue out at Aria in the mirror as I fill the cup. She mumbles something not bothering to take the toothbrush out of her mouth. I rinse my mouth a few times and put my stuff away.

I make several goofy faces at Aria while she is brushing and she returns as best she can with her mouth full.

She turns on the faucet as she bends to spit I say, "Maybe you should use the spray tan coupons Spencer offered. What were you mumbling about?"

She finishes rinsing her mouth turns off the water turns and looks at me with the fake mad face and says, "I said don't point that thing at me unless you intend to use it." She sticks her tongue out at me. "And not all of us can have a beautiful natural tan like you, so stop with the white ass jokes." She continues as she puts her stuff away.

I frown an I'm sorry face as I say, "It's a very nice ass though, no matter what color it is. Let's see if it looks better red." I say as I step closer and play like I am going to swat her bottom. She turns it away, grabs my hand and drags me to the bed.

She embraces me and says, "You know I don't like all that spanking stuff. Playful pats allowed occasionally, squeezing encouraged, view as much as you want, and kissing during foreplay. And I reserve the right to add to this when I think of more."

She gins proudly at me as I say, "Okay. Now that we have the rules for you butt established, as much as I don't want to delay snuggle time we should to do something about the wet spot." I point to the large wet spot on the bed.

Aria giggles and says, "Wow that's a big one. I thought I was keeping up with swallowing better than that…I got an idea." She walks over and picks up a robe and says, "Shit this is wet too. Emily when you knelt in the chair took my hand...and you know. It was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. I love how you think of hot stuff like that."

"Thanks. When you get me so damn horny I don't really think it just kind of happens. That can't all be from me, you are very good but not that good." I say as I pull the bedspread, blanket and top sheet off. Aria takes a pillow and removes its cover. She hesitates _(You better not throw that at me.)_ before repeating with the rest of the pillows. As I separate the bedding I check to see if the blanket is wet toss the top sheet on the bed I watch Aria toss the wet robe and pillow cases on the floor bend to take the wet bottom sheet off _(I love how those boobs barely sag.)_ and she says, "Some of it could be mine, but most of mine is in that robe. [She crawls across the bed taking the sheet with her and pats the mattress.] Good thing they have high quality sheets nothing soaked through. No complaints though. We just need to remember to put some towels under us next time." She turns on the bed slides off and reaches to gather the sheets. _(I guess cute little butt isn't the most accurate description for it but this view is very nice regardless.)_

I laugh at Aria struggling with the bundle king size sheets. I slip on my dry robe pick up the pillowcases and wet robe and say, "I'm guessing you don't want to wear this wet thing. Can you see to go first so I can watch the scenery?" She pushes the bundle of sheets down with her chin takes a few steps pauses to shake her behind at me and says, "All good. Glad to know that you are watching. Add light scratching." Her hips sway exaggeratedly as she walks. I ask, "Light scratching?" She responds, "That thing you do with the tips of your nails. Add to the list of things that are encouraged." As we go to the laundry room.

 **Aria's POV***

Emily and I finish changing the bed she flops into it and reaches up to pull me in. I try to resist but surrender and fall on top of her. I say, "We are going to have to get up in like ten minutes right?" She hugs me tight and says, "Why?" I just look at her. She smiles and says, "What's this **we** stuff? Only takes one of us to put the stuff in the dryer."

I giggle and say, "But I don't want to be lonely when you go."

She chuckles and says, "So what makes you think I should be the one to go?"

I answer, "Hum, I think you are the spa attendant today, you made the wet spot, your robe is dry, I seem to somehow get in trouble for runnin' 'round naked I still haven't figured out why…Is that enough?"

She flips us so she is on her hands and knees above me. She stares down at me with a curious thinking face _(I so love the way her hair tickles)_ for a moment before she kisses me. I pull her body down and hug her tight. She stops kissing and says, "As ornery as you are tonight I figured you would've taken my robe off already. By the way how did you get it open earlier without me knowing?"

I grin and say, "Nice try but I sticking with they opened on their own. **Remember** I'm a good girl." I raise my head and initiate a tender kiss that is returned as my head lowers into the mattress. I feel some arousal but know that neither of us could do anything about that right now so I hug Emily tight wiggle out of the kiss and say, "I'm thinking hot tub? while the dryer works. That kiss was going places we shouldn't be going right now."

She smiles at me and says, "I do love those dreamolious kisses, but you are right…"

I ask interrupting her, "What did you say?" She raises up enough to look at me and says, "You are right?" I shake my head giggle and say, "No not that, before that." She blushes and sinks her face into my shoulder. I place my hands on her head laugh and say, "Emily you just made up a word. That is usually my job." She mumbles something about getting shots. I giggle and say, "First you admit to watching my ass then comes creative words and before long you'll be runn'n 'round neked."

She laughs lifts up looks at me and says, "I hope that you are not that contagious. I do like our private…how did you say it?…neked? Time together, **private** being the key word. And since when do you have a southern accent?"

I answer, "Not sure. Must be in a silly mood. Come on babe. I hear the dryer saying feed me. _(The little shop of horrors. We watch too many movies.)_ Then it's neked hot tub time." I crack myself up and Emily laughs with me.

*-*-*-*Saturday early evening.

 **Emily's POV***

I walk in the door with the towels I found after I put the massage table away and swing them to hit Aria's bar stool as I walk past. She looks up from the computer and asks, "What was that for?" I hold up the towels wave them walking to the laundry room as I say, "I wonder." She says, "Oops. Sorry I know I said I would get them last night but I forgot. Or better I was distracted by you. I just started the washer there should be room for those."

I open the washer and toss the towels in close it and walk back to the kitchen.

As I walk up behind Aria and rest my arms on her shoulders I say, "How did I distract you?" I notice what appears to be porn on the computer screen. As I start to ask Aria answers my previous question with, "That hot dance number 'singing in the shower' you did. Thank you for finishing it by the way."

I say, "I'm just glad you let me finish before you attacked me this time. You realize that if that song plays someplace public that we will have to change it if we can. You seem to not be able to control yourself when it plays. Speaking of songs remember the song you first sang for me?" Aria nods. I continue, "Well the sound wasn't the best so bad that the app on my phone couldn't tell me what song it was and I haven't been able to find it on the computer. What I did hear was so good and obviously it was a major factor in us getting together…"

Aria turns and pulls me so we are facing each other places her hands on my hips and says, "Hold that thought I will show you the video in a sec. First about the shower song. It's not so much the song but every time I've heard it you were naked. I can't help what your magnificent body does to me, nor do I want it to stop. And you attacked me first the first time. I do reasonably well in public when you are covered. Don't ya think? Now you have to watch this as soon as I can get it to play."

She turns to the computer; I stop her and ask, "What are you looking at here?"

She blushes makes it disappear from the screen and says, "We can get back to that. Are you avoiding my question?"

I chuckle as I say, "No I just was wondering was that what I think it is? And to answer your question yes you do well at controlling yourself in public. Thank you for that."

Aria says, "I'm not avoiding showing you what I was looking at but first here is the video." She takes my hand and hits play. {[Lyrics + Vietsub] Take My Heart – Soko}

My heart melts even more than it did the first time I heard Aria sing it now that I can fully understand the song and the video is really sweet.

The video finishes and I am speechless so I give Aria a huge hug, pull back just far enough to gaze into her big hazel eyes.

Aria smiles we exchange a silent thank you and you're welcome.

She turns to the computer and says, "After I finished packing our stuff and brought it down. I couldn't find you and remembered you were outside so I turned on the computer to look up this. I think Spencer's OCD is contagious. I looked a lot before I found this."

I read what is on the screen, {InJoyUs web sight} as Aria says, "Please don't panic or start to think anything bad. This is just an idea and I absolutely think we both need to talk about it and agree before we do anything else."

I take a second to finish reading and say, "Panic? Aria. I know I am shy but I'm not a prude. This looks interesting but rather large. You know I haven't had anything…no boys or toys…just fingers. Also Aria you are so tight you practically crush my fingers that thing wouldn't fit in you."

She clicks the computer and says, "They have small ones too look. And thanks."

I laugh and say, "I was talking about the givers part being big I saw the small ones. The other one is out of the question huge." I point at the screen and we silently agree. I continue my thought with, "Can I ask what or why you have this idea? I mean I'm not saying no or yes. I am happy that you want to talk about this stuff."

Aria looks at me takes a deep breath and says, "Most importantly I want to make it clear that I am totally happy with our sex life. This is a big step I agree. I just know from the unspeakable that there is more pleasure…well a **different** kind of pleasure available is a much better way to say it. I want us to be able to experience as much as possible. This is going to sound bad but I don't mean it to I haven't been able to think of another way to say it. My neck and jaw get sore sometimes."

I snicker a little smile at her give her a little kiss and say, "Mine do too. That didn't sound bad. I think that this is a little too advanced for us right now. I would consider a small toy. And I like the vibrations you create. Is there a beginner sex toy store?"

Aria laughs as she turns to type and says, "Sex toys for dummies. Let's see what we get. 191,000 results. This might take a while. How' bout for beginners." We laugh and get a gross result or 10.

We find some good sights talk and joke about some of the stuff out there. We watch some of the demo videos and decide on two basic vibrating toys we debated about getting two but decided that there will be alone time sometimes. We also are getting a pair of remote control vibrators color-coded so we don't mix up the controllers.

There was a cool one that was remote controlled and would vibe to the beat of music or other noise but they were expensive, didn't have as long of range and weren't available in different colors.

As Aria is doing the order she says, "Not that I'm over excited to get them but to avoid embarrassment we will do the over night shipping to your house since your mom is away. Can you imagine the box showing up and a parent opening it?" Her body shivers.

I cringe at that thought and say, "That's my sweetie. Always thinking. That brings up another question where to keep them? I guess the remote one will be easy enough to hide but the other one?"

Aria says as she is typing, "You don't have a hiding place? Under the mattress works for me."

I respond, "You have one to hide? That won't work for me, mom changes my sheets sometimes. I hope to get a place of my own soon. I know there are dorms but I'm not even sure I want to go right to college. I like the take a year off and figure out what I want idea."

I look up and see Aria smile at me as she says, "I had a really cheap one a while back and it broke. I like the take a year off idea too. I know we have only been dating for like a week but since you are talking about it, I've been thinking and would like it if we got a place together? We will find jobs. I have a few things pending but won't hear about them for about a month. I got a fairly healthy savings…"

I stop her with a look take her hand and say, "Why is this weird? You are my best friend and this is the first time since we became lovers that anything has been weird. I would love to have you around a lot and not have to…sneak around for lack of a better term. I guess this coming week will be a good trial to see if we are going to drive each other nuts. I know that you will be at family stuff some of the time. I also really like that we don't act like lost puppies or all clingy…I mean I miss you when you are not…"

Aria pulls me in for a hug and says, "I get it and I agree. I didn't mean to make it weird. I want you to come to my family dinner thing. I understand if you don't want to. I don't even know what they got planned just that a lot of my family will be here for it. I think it is Wednesday."

I lean out of the hug enough to kiss her before I say, "I think our telekinetic communication signal got interrupted at some point I don't know why I thought I wasn't invited. And did I even invite you to stay with me while my mom is gone before now?"

Aria laughs and says, "Not officially but I talked about snuggle time you just referred to it and I figured you were good with it. I guess about the same happened with the family thing. Emily will you please be my…you? That didn't make sense. Be my friend and date, if one insists on labels, and come with me to my family party?"

I smile and say, "I will. But only if you will stay with me officially invited."

We seal the deal with a big hug and a dreamolious kiss. After who knows how long we are startled out of the kiss by Spencer and Hanna voices saying, "Do you two ever stop?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

Wednesday morning at the Field's house.

 **Emily's POV***

I finish pouring coffee into my travel cup and switch off the coffee pot as I place the decanter back in its place. I call out, "Aria get a move on we are going to be late for school."

Aria hurries into the kitchen straight to the travel mug I had waiting for her. She takes a drink smiles big and says, "I love that you always make my coffee just the right way. Relax babe we got lots of time. Besides it's not like we have anything important to do at school. Three more days and we are free."

I gather our stuff hand Aria her backpack and as we walk out to the car I say, "True but attendance is something that we have already slacked on. You were there when told us we have to be there for the rest of the year. I know it was my idea to skip last week but I don't want to get into any more trouble."

As we get into the car Aria says, "I know but it was worth it. It was a great day. This week is going by too fast. I love waking up next to you even if you are grumpy. We worried for nothing about living together don't you agree?"

I look in the rearview mirror to make sure there is no car there as we sit at the stop sign. I turn to Aria and answer, "Yes. Five days and neither of us are ready for the padded room. You are making progress on wearing P.J.s. And I'm not grumpy."

Aria comes close to spilling her coffee as I accelerate and turn the car. She chuckles as she says, "Yes you are. I am not happy about the jammies but I still love you."

I say, "I love you too." We drive the rest of the way to school listening to the radio and laughing.

I pull into an empty parking space put the car in park turn off the key and say, "We have to get going."

*-*-*-*-*After school.

 **Aria's POV***

I close my locker; adjust the strap of my backpack that is loaded with far too much junk, _(How did I accumulate so much stuff?)_ turn to Spencer and say, "See you later. Family obligations await."

Spencer replies, "Yea I know what you mean. Hey that reminds me are you busy Friday night? My family is doing an all in one thing at the country club and since it's my birthday I get to invite my friends. I told them not to make a big deal out of it."

I respond as we walk, "That sounds great. I will know for sure after today if there are any conflicting plans. I'll let you know."

Emily comes up from behind and says, "Hey I'm soooo sorry but could you get another ride? I have to go to a job interview that coach got for me. I know it's bad timing and I will get to your party as soon as I can but the person that I am meeting with is only available today and coach had to call in a big favor to arrange the interview."

Spencer nods as I look to ask her for a ride. I turn to Emily and say, "Sure. What's the job?"

Emily kisses me quick and answers, "I'll tell you later. I have to go." She runs ahead of us and is out the door before I can say anything.

Spencer drops me off at my house. I go inside and get ready.

*-*-*-*-*-*Later that day.

 **Emily's POV***

I arrive at the community center and as I enter I see Aria's brother. I wave as I walk over and say, "Hi Mike. How late am I?"

Mike answers, "Not very. Everyone is still catching up and stuff. Dinner will be ready in about 20min. depending on if my dad and uncle Scott can avoid burning the place down. Good to see you by the way. Aria is in there somewhere." He points to the meeting room.

I smile and say, "Good to see you too Mike. I'm sure I will see you later. Thank you."

I walk into the large meeting room and look around for Aria. I am relived to see her mom approaching me. I walk over and she opens her arms inviting me for a hug and says, "Emily it's good to see you. I haven't seen Aria lately but I'm know she is around." We release the hug and I say, "Thank you Ella. I'm sure Aria is making the rounds. You look nice. I'm sorry I'm late but I had something I couldn't miss."

Ella smiles and says, "Thanks. Emily there is no reason to be nervous you are with family even if you don't know most of them. Aria has been bragging about you so much that I bet they all feel like they know you. Just relax you will be fine."

I smile and say, "Do I look that nervous? I was a little but I feel better now."

Ella places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and says, "You look fine. It's a mother thing. I sensed it. Here comes Aria. I should go check on the food."

Aria walks up carrying a young girl who is enthusiastically waving her hand at me. I wave back. As they walk up Aria leans in and kisses me on the cheek and as she starts to speak the youngster says, "Hi Emily!"

Aria looks surprised and I respond, "Hi there. What is you name?" She answers, "Lori."

I offer my hand and say, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lori. How old are you?"

Her tiny arms reach out to me as she practically jumps out of Aria's arms. I catch her and she hugs me tight as she says, "I'm six years old."

Aria says, "That is so sweet. Guess she takes after the rest of the family. Big on hugs instead of hand shakes. Fair warning. Lori is usually more shy though."

I shift Lori into a more stable hold and ask, "Has Aria been telling stories about me?"

Lori answers with a shy smile, "Yes." She covers her mouth.

I look at Aria who is blushing and say, "That was a secret huh?" Lori nods. I hug her and say, "It's okay I won't tell. I hope they were good stories."

Lori uncovers her mouth and says; "She said you make her happy. That is good. Can you come color with me Emily?"

I smile and wink at Aria and say, "That sounds fun Lori I will. Where are the crayons?"

Lori points and says, "Over there. My mom is keeping them safe from Mike. He said he wanted them but they are mine."

Aria says, "You met my aunt Sara. She is Lori's mom." She reaches to take Lori sets her on her feet and says, "Lori would you go and pick out a picture for us? Emily and I will come color with you soon." Lori says, "I know witch one to pick. Bye." She runs to the table her mom is sitting at.

Aria gives me a big hug, "I am so glad you are here. I got an idea and want to clear it with you first…"

I step back out of the hug and say, "I don't like where this is going. What are up to?"

Aria holds my hands and says, "Rather than introduce you to everyone as we see them and have to do the whole awkward moment lots of times I want to just use the P.A. and do it all at once. I'll do all the talking and you don't even have to stand with me if you don't want to. I hope you will but I understand if you don't."

I think for a minute and say, "I would rather not stand in front of all these people I don't know…well I know a few but you know. Aria I get the wanting to avoid awkward moment thing. I'll agree if you promise that you won't make a big deal out of it."

Aria smiles and says, "Define big deal. 'Cause it is a big deal and I don't know how to downplay it."

I look at the floor and say, "You know don't get up there and get to a place where I have to come up there because of what you say. You kind of are good at putting me on the spot. At least at the bar when you were pointing at me from the stage it was people I knew I would never see again and I was drunk. Don't get me wrong it was awesome when you sang to me but this is different."

Aria pulls me into a hug and asks, "How do I introduce you? Is just pointing to you and you waving good enough?"

I laugh off my nerves and ask, "Does waving from under the table count?"

I feel a tug on my shirt as I release the hug and look to see Lori. She says, "Are you coming to color with me?"

Aria crouches to be eye level with Lori and says, "Lori honey I have a very important job for you. Emily is a little afraid right now and I think you can keep her safe. Can do that for me?" _(That is a dirty trick Aria using this sweet little girl.)_

Lori nods at Aria then looks up at me reaches for my hand grabs it and says, "It is safe over there with mom and we can color. Come on." She tugs me with her as I give Aria a disapproving look.

Lori and I get to the table Lori pats her hand on an empty chair hops into the one next to it and says, "Sit next to me Emily. Mom this is Emily."

I sit as directed and say to Lori's mom, "Hi Sara. It's been a long time."

Sara smiles and says, "Hello Emily. You sure have grown up since the last time I saw you. I see you have met Lori. I hope she is not bothering you she can get…"

I stop her and say, "No bother at all. Lori and I are good buddies already [I rub Lori's back.] She is really no trouble." I pick up a crayon look at Lori and ask, "Did you pick a picture for me to color?" She reaches for the book that she wasn't coloring in pushes it to me and says, "Please color that one. Its one Aria said she wanted to do but she left before she finished."

I say, "You know Aria is very good at coloring why don't we save this one for her and I will pick another one." Lori looks up from her coloring book smiles nods and goes back to work.

*-*-*-*-*-*After dinner.

 **Aria's POV***

I look around to make sure my mom is in the room and Emily asks, "Who are you looking for? What are you up to now?"

I answer, "My mom. Don't worry. I think your introduction went well. I got a little tongue tied but over all it was good."

Emily says, "Yes. Thank you again for all the nice things you said about me."

I smile at her and say, "I almost said how talented you are in bed, that is when I got messed up. It's time to embarrass mom. I'll be back."

I hurry to the table in front of the stage before Emily can scold me for my almost slip. I check the computer to make sure the song is ready. I pick up the mic. Turn it on, tap it to test it and get the attention of the room.

I speak into the mic. "Hello everyone me again. I want to thank everyone for all of this tonight. Most of all I want to thank my mom not just for tonight but also for everything. Where are you mom? There she is. She is trying to escape. [I see her sneaking towards the door and point to Mike.] Mike would you stop her for me please? You can't get away mom so just relax I got a seat for you right up here." I take a relaxing breath as Mike leads mom to the chair. As she sits I say, "Tonight is a celebration for me but I couldn't have accomplished what I have without my mom. She has been so wonderful and supportive I don't know what I would do without her. I know now more than ever I haven't **always** been the best daughter and when I found this song {Martina McBride - Teenage Daughters} I saw things from a different perspective. I imagined that mom was singing it to me as I listened. I hope I can recreate that for you now. I'm sorry mom. I understand better than you think. Thank you and I love you."

I step to the computer hit play wait for the music and sing to my mom. She looks at me with a shocked look on her face as I dance and sing to her. I see Lori dancing with Emily so I walk over and dance with them for a chorus then dance my way back to my mom. I sit on her lap as I sing the last part of the song. I turn off the mic. Hug her as tight as I can. The rest of the room applauds and I say, "I love you mom." She says, "I love you too."

*-*-*-*Later that night at the Field's residence.

 **Emily's POV***

I walk into the living room and Aria is looking at me with that sexy mischievous smirk of hers. I smile at her and ask, "What cha doing?"

She answers, "I'm thinking that we need to test these." She holds out the remote vibrating things that we ordered a few days ago. I look and see there's only one complete set.

I ask, "You didn't wait for me?"

She answers, "I haven't turned it on yet but I have mine in place. It is a bit strange but not uncomfortable. Here try it. I was thinking we could have a little fun at school tomorrow."

I reach and take the device from Aria's hand and reply, "You and your thinking usually means trouble. Okay. Where exactly does it go? I mean I know where but won't it just work its way out? And we'll see how the test here goes before we start talking public use. And tomorrow I have a meeting with coach and my new boss so Friday would be better."

Aria giggles and says, "Oh yea I forgot. You have a little pocket in the crotch of your underwear right? [I nod.] It goes in there so it doesn't fall out. Want me to help?"

I smile and shake my head. I turn and fumble a little as I hear Aria say, "Pull them down a little more my view could be better." I manage to get it in place adjust my underwear turn and Aria hands me the purple controller and waves the pink one at me. She asks, "You want to go together or separate?"

I think for a minute getting used to the foreign object in my panties before I answer, "Maybe we should do our own?" She shakes her head. I say, "Yea that would defeat the purpose. On three?" She nods. I locate the button on the controller.

Aria counts, "1, 2, 3." I push the button as I feel the vibration and my body bends in reflex to avoid the foreign sensation. I look at Aria as I straighten my posture and she is smiling and asks, "So…what do you think? I am glad I was sitting you looked like you weren't controlling that bend."

I ask, "This is low or high?" I take a couple steps and start to feel comfortable with this new sensation.

Aria asks, "Want me to turn it up? You can mine."

I quickly answer, "Not yet. You want more? Okay." I push the button again and Aria jumps and squeaks. I giggle and say, "Try it standing and walking. I'll try sitting." She nods and stands. I step over to the sofa and sit. _(This is getting good)_ I feel the speed increase and gasp more from the surprise of the unanticipated change than from the actual device. I decide to try walking stand and adjust the device. _(I can't do that in public)_ I walk out to the kitchen and back. We continue various things I decide that sitting is most comfortable and then I see Aria walking with her back to me so I push the button. She chirps and stumbles a little. She turns smiles at me holds up the controller as she says, "Oh really? Take this." She pushes the button. I only react a little this time more from the device I say, "Not knowing it's coming is by far more reactive. We should try it with pants on. Well maybe not…a dress would hide the wet spot this thing is making."

We look at each other and… _(I guess we aren't going to sleep much tonight.)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

(A/N: Just a quick note to all the die-hard super fans of the show. I did investigate the dates based on the show information and had to twist them slightly to fit my story. Further explanation would give away this chapter. Thanks for reading.)

Friday morning.

 **Hanna's POV***

I walk up to the table outside the school and realize that this is last time I will see my friends like this. _(High school is over. Where did the time go?)_ The past three years' highlights play in my head. I am brought back to awareness by an object hitting my chest. I look to see a wad of paper on the grass and hear Spencer say, "Hanna. Did you find out yet?"

I think for a split second and answer, "Find out what? And before I forget mom wants all of us at my house after school. She said to drag you kicking and screaming if I had to, and that it wouldn't take long. I tried to get details but got nothing."

Spencer asks, "Did you find out if Caleb got the contract?"

I answer, "Oh. Not yet but it is pretty much in the bag."

Aria asks, "Judging by the fact that we haven't seen much of you this week and that smile is it safe to say that your plan worked?"

I laugh and say, "Best plan ever. Worked better than I thought it would."

Emily says, "Is it just me or are you guys thinking about the blur of the last three years? It seems more of a relief than a triumph that this is the last day of high school. For me at least."

Spencer and Aria say, "Yea me too."

I look at their faces turning from happy to somber and say, "Hey! Stop with all the boring trip down memory lane stuff. We got a lot of great things ahead of us and should be going full speed ahead. I can see it now! Fighting to get back stage at Aria's sold out concert. Watching Emily get a gold metal on T.V. in whatever country the next Olympics are in…scratch that I will fly us to see it live in my private jet after I take over the fashion industry. And Spencer…damn, I can't think of something great that brainiacs get but I know you will get it."

Aria laughs and says, "Concert? You saying I'm gonna be a rock star?"

I answer, "Hell yes. I heard about yet another great performance at your family party."

Emily says, "Thanks for the fantasy Hanna but…"

I stop her with, "Oh hell no. This is full speed ahead fun day **NO** slowing it down with all that reality crap."

That achieved my desired result of all of us laughing.

*-*-*-*Not much later that day.

 **Emily's POV***

I am standing in the hall with Hanna and Spencer waiting for Aria so we can go to the commencement rehearsal. I feel Hanna lift my arm and ask, "What is this? Did you get a new car?" referring to the controller to Aria's remote vibe hanging from my wrist since I didn't have pockets in my dress.

I feel my face get warm from blushing and answer, "Nothing." Trying to hide the controller from Hanna.

Spencer smiles at me and says, "Hanna stop. It's obvious that Emily doesn't want to tell us."

Hanna says, "That's why I have to know."

I give in and say, "Fine." I whisper in Hanna's ear what it is and does.

Hanna laughs and asks, "So if you two are away from each other, which is like never, but you could use that like the car thing in a parking lot and listen for the shriek of pleasure to find the other person?" _(Filter Hanna. Use it.)_

I ponder that idea and answer, "I guess so. It's more like a shriek of shock though."

Spencer asks as Aria walks up, "What are you talking about?" Hanna whispers in Spencer's ear and I fix my eyes on the floor. Spencer laughs with Hanna.

I look up to see Aria is totally lost as she takes my hand and asks, "Why are you laughing?" As we walk to the auditorium.

Hanna saves me by saying, "How lame is it that we have to practice walking across a stage? I mean think about it, it's like they are insulting themselves by implying they didn't teach us enough to know how to walk."

Spencer laughs and says, "I love your logic sometimes Hanna."

I further change the subject and ask, "Are you rehearsing your speech Spence?"

She answers, "Not today…at least not here. I've been working at home a lot. Aria nailed the words so all I have to polish is my delivery."

Aria responds with, "Thanks Spence, but you had all the pieces all I did was arrange them." As we enter the auditorium.

The announcement to take our places comes over the speakers. Aria hugs me and says, "Stupid alphabet. I don't get to sit next to you." I chuckle and say, "Awe poor thing."

We find our way to the correct line file in and take our seats. I feel a quick buzz shift slightly in my seat, smile, and look back to see Aria with her 'who me?' look on her face. _(I sure hope she doesn't do that when I'm walking on the stage.)_ I wait knowing that she will be expecting a return buzz but can't resist and push the on button on the controller move my thumb immediately to push the off button. I manage to resist the urge to look back. I wave to Spencer standing at the podium pretending to give a speech she does a beauty pageant contestant style wave back as directs the happenings on stage. I hear Hanna yell, "Louder Hastings we can't hear you!" Causing a roar of laughter.

The announcement of names begins after the first row stands and walks to the stage stairs. The other rows of students rise in front of me and move into the line.

I feel a little bit of nervous flutter in my tummy even though this is only rehearsal as the row I'm in stands and joins the line. I prepare for a buzz as I reach the top stairs and pause until my name is announced. I walk over act like I take my diploma step away and turn to the crowd and pretend clutch a diploma against my chest and wave. I look out and see Aria and Hanna clapping their hands above their heads. I turn and smile at Spencer as I step out of the line I walk behind the curtain and wait for Aria and Hanna instead of file back to the seats. _(Hell with the rules I'm going to hug my friends)_ Spencer and I exchange some silent I'm bored and this is lame communication. Spencer motions her head causing me look over to see Hanna at the top of the stairs. She stops gets her 'troublemaker' look on her face and says, "Hey can you help me out here. Is it left right left, or right left right? I **somehow** forgot how to walk. I've only been doing it **since I was three**."

I was laughing too hard to see his reaction. Hanna sees me and rushes over. I hold out my arms inviting a hug. She hugs me and says, "Look at you being all rebellious and not returning to your seat. I'm proud of you Em." As we let go of the hug the controller on my wrist catches on Hanna's shirt as she reaches to unsnag it she turns her head. I figure out what she has in mind and struggle with her to get the controller. She wins and I try to get it back and say, "Hanna NO. Please. She was nice and didn't buzz me."

Hanna studies the controller and watches the stage ignoring me. Without looking she says, "Come on Em. Live a little."

I watch through my fingers covering my face as Hanna pushes the button and Aria stumbles on the stage. I hear Spencer laugh. I step over and slap Hanna's arm repeatedly. Hanna hands me the controller and steps behind me. I look up to see Aria glaring at me. Hanna says, "Looks like I'm not the only one who forgot how to walk today." I try to step away but Hanna moves with me keeping me as a shield between her and Aria. We struggle for a second or two before Aria stops and says, "I don't really care now who did it but would whomever has the controller turn it off! It's on fricken high!"

I find the off button with my thumb and press it keeping the controller hidden.

Aria says, "Thank you. I can't decide who I want to punish first…"

Hanna says, "Come on Aria you liked it. It's only practice. I'm sorry? But that was hilarious." _(I'm just glad that she knows it was Han or is too mad to turn mine on.)_

Aria smiles and says, "It was a little funny. How did to go straight to high though? And how did Hanna know?" She looks directly at me. I smile and shrug.

I feel mine buzz and can't control the reaction but manage not to make a sound and straighten up fast. The speed increases and I say, "Okay. Uncle. I surrender. I'm sorry. Oh yea! Turn it up. Oooo OH ooooo." I try every thing I can think of to make her stop it.

She laughs, turns it off and says, "I should make you ware it Monday."

I walk over hug her and say, "Truce? I'm sorry. Han took…"

Hanna interrupts and says, "I have **got** to get me one of those things. Is this lame thing over yet? Hey Spence come on we're out of here."

Aria says to me, "What's got her so wound up today?" Then speaks up as Spencer arrives, "Where are we going?"

Hanna gathers all of us in a group hug that morphs into a huddle and says, "Okay. You guys are the most awesome friends I could possibly ask for. I for one am not staying in this depressing place for the rest of the day. What are they going to do kick us out of school? Give us detention? Hell no. I am going to the bar and I hope, beg, plead, and will bribe you with the first two rounds to come with me. Okay hands in." We put our hands in. Hanna says, "Full speed ahead on three. Ready?" We shake our hands up and down 1,2,3. All say, "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

We stand there looking to at each other for a second and I say, "I hate to be the wet blanket but hasn't our presence been requested at Hanna's house after school? It's only like 11am."

Hanna says, "There you go attempting to slow things down again Em. Don't sweat it I got it." She digs out her phone and motions for us to be quiet. She speak into the phone, "Hi mom guess what they are letting us go. School is over…Yes I was just checking to see if you still want us to come…Sure. I will. Oh hey don't forget I'm going to Spencer's party so I may not be home till late…we might I will text you if I do…Mom I have to go." She puts her phone away and says, "Lets go I'll tell you on the way."

*-*-*-*-*A short drive later.

 **Aria's POV***

We are sitting at the bar waiting for the bartender to make our drinks. I see Jeff the sound guy walk in, then Alex and Shawn [part of the band] come in behind him. I try to hide behind Emily and act like I just want to hug her.

The guys walk up and Shawn says, "Hey Hanna. Hey Aria did we forget a rehearsal today?" _(Damn it Shawn.)_ I give him a silent it's supposed to be a surprise gesture making sure Spencer couldn't see me and answer, "No just hangin' celebrating Spencer's birthday." pointing to Spencer.

They causality wish her a happy birthday. Spencer thanks them.

"We know Aria and Hanna, now we know Spencer, I recognize you from last weekend but I never got your name, I'm Jeff [he gestures] these two don't matter." He offers Emily his hand. She politely shakes it and says, "I'm Emily."

Jeff says, "It is nice to meet you. Forgive me in advance I suck at names so if I call you lucky don't be offended." They wave and start to walk away. I silently stop Jeff.

Emily's face changes from confused to a smile as she talks with Spencer and remembers Jeff from last weekend. I didn't hear all of what they said. I was gesture talking with Jeff.

I look over and the drinks are sitting on the bar. I pick mine up and raise it high and say, "A toast to Spencer's birthday." I wait for the others.

Clink and drink. _(I'm going to need something stronger for the next one.)_ I feel my face crinkle from the sour and shake my head as I put my glass on the bar.

Emily turns to face me smiles and asks, "Since when are you on a first name basis with the band?"

I shrug and say, "Last week." I look to see if Spencer is paying attention and she is talking with Hanna. I whisper my plan in Emily's ear. She whispers back, "You are good. I had no clue." I smile and look away to the bartender and wave.

She comes over I say, "Could I get what she had for my next one please? That first one was a little too sour." She says, "Sure thing. Same for the others?" They nod.

The drinks arrive soon after and Hanna gathers us in and says quietly, "We can't toast all of this one loud in here but here's to the end of High School and…[she speaks loud]…full speed ahead."

Clink and drink. I feel the whisky burn down my throat cover my mouth and cough.

Emily chuckles as she asks, "You okay?" I nod. She says, "We should eat. Someone made us miss breakfast again."

*-*-*-*After eating.

 **Aria's POV***

I check myself in the mirror before I exit the lady's room. _(I'm glad it's not busy yet.)_

As I walk back to the table I stop at the front of the stage wave at Jeff to come closer. He sets the guitar he was tuning in it's stand and walks over to the front of the stage. As he crouches down I ask, "Is everyone here?" Jeff answers, "Yep. Corry and Ryan came in about 10min. ago. We should be ready in a few. You want them to coax you up or are you going to volunteer?"

I say, "Jeff you are too young to have Alzheimer's. They coax me."

I walk over and sit at the table.

Spencer says, "Emily that is great news. I have been so focused on getting into law school for so long. After all that has happened…I know we agreed to not talk about it and I won't beyond saying that it's effected my thought process and it doesn't bother me as much as I figured it would to say I don't want to go directly to college. I totally have no plan and look no straight jacket."

Hanna says, "Good for you Spence. I am going to go call Caleb. I'll be back." She walks to the door and goes outside.

I say, "I'm with you Spence. I have a few prospects but I don't know for sure what I want to do."

Emily pats my thigh as she stands and asks, "Who wants a drink? We are headed down memory lane and need a detour."

I say, "Thanks babe. I don't want a shot though. I don't know what it's called but the one with apple, peach, and that whisky you like."

Spencer says, "That sounds like what I had last time. I'll have one too. Thanks Em."

Emily says, "Three modified Forbidden Fruits coming up. Right? Hanna likes them too? [We nod] I don't now how you do that sweet stuff."

She starts to walk to the bar as Spencer says, "If the fitness business doesn't work out for you there is always bartending. How did you know the name of the drink?" Emily shrugs her answer and walks away.

Spencer says, "Not like her to not answer. So how is shacking up going?"

I laugh and answer, "Too fast. Only two days left and I don't want it to end. We talked about getting a place together and plan to go to look tomorrow after noon."

Spencer says, "I was hoping for some dirty details since I don't have someone right now. It's not a little weird to be talking about living together having been dating just a week?"

I laugh and say, "Normally it wouldn't even be a topic but with Emily and I things are so comfortable it just works. Sorry to disappoint on the details but will a there are a lot that I'm not going to share work? What about Dean? I saw you talking to him the day we did your speech."

Emily sets our drinks on the table sits and asks, "Talking to who?"

Spenser answers, "Dean and I are just friends. I don't know if it could be more or not. So Em you didn't answer before."

Emily says, "Sorry. I wasn't avoiding the question. Lisa, the bartender, and I talked a little last Saturday when we were here. I guess I just have a knack for it."

I say, "Lisa? The attractive bartender?…"

Emily takes my face in her hands and says, "Awe you are so cute when you are jealous over nothing. She was working and witnessed you singing to me. That is how the conversation started. She said I was lucky to have someone do that for me and wished her **boyfriend** would do something like that."

I hear Hanna ask, "Who did what to whose boyfriend?" As I concentrate on Emily's face.

Emily says, "Nothing important. Did they just announce Aria?"

I hear my name over the sound system and all of us look towards the stage.

Alex speaking into the mic says looking at me, "Looks like she wasn't paying attention. I was just telling everyone that we had a special talent in the house in hopes of persuading you to join us for a song? Come on everyone let's get her up here with some applause." The small crowd applauds. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer gesture for me to go. Even though I knew it was coming I am still a little nervous but I stand and walk to the stage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

Aria's POV*

I straighten my outfit as I walk up the stairs across the stage and stop at the mic stand. I look back at Ryan, the drummer and mouth wait I want to talk. He nods. I turn and speak into the mic. "Thank you. I would like to take a minute before I sing to say a few things. [I take a breath.] When I first heard this song I felt as if it was about my life. However today is not all about me. Today is one of my closest friends' birthday. I whish her all the best and dedicate this song to my best friends, her especially."

{Kacey Musgraves - Follow Your Arrow}

Spencer's POV*

I watch Aria sing half in shock that she talked about me on stage and half in amazement of how good she sings. Emily, Hanna, and I listen and watch quietly.

Aria finishes singing and I get up and walk to meet her as she is walking to the table. I give her a big hug and say, "Thank you. That was way better than a happy birthday song."

Aria hugs back says, "You're welcome. A song says more sometimes than just words."

I release the hug but Aria won't let me go and says, "Hey Spence wait. I have to tell you that I invited Dean to the party later. Don't be mad. I can call and tell him not to come if you want."

I pull free look at her as I think and say, "I'm not mad. Aria I don't need a matchmaker. My parents are not Dean's biggest fans. I thought you knew that. I will call him."

Aria says, "I'm sorry I didn't know. Before you call there is more for you at the table I had to tell you about Dean to stall."

I say, "It's okay. More? Aria what more?" She turns my body and I see Emily and Hanna standing by the table with a cake with candles burning. We walk over.

Three together say, "Happy birthday." I blow out the candles sit and say, "Thanks."

Hanna hands me a box and says, "We got you something that best not be opened at the other party." I untie the ribbon and open the box to find a vibrator and plush material that looks like the robes that Aria and Emily have.

Aria says, "I remembered you said you wanted a robe and then when you and Hanna discovered what we left on the computer I recall you commenting that you didn't have one. Now you do."

Hanna says, "I'm like a professional shopper Spence and I find it hard to get gifts for you. I didn't know what color so I just got white. You can exchange it if you want."

I say, "Thank you guys. I love the robe. No comment on the other."

Aria's POV*

I reply to Spencer, "As long as it's not open it can be returned."

Spencer says, "Obviously. I didn't mean that I don't like it. It is just not something I am comfortable talking about." She closes the box and sets it on one of the empty stools.

Hanna says, "I knew it. Ha! Pay up Em." She holds out her greedy hand.

Spencer asks, "Really? You bet on if I wanted it or not? I'll take that, batteries are not free." She grabs the cash from Emily.

I see Spencer's and Hanna's eyes open very wide and Spencer's mouth opens slightly as I hear a man's voice from behind me say, "Excuse me ladies. I see that it's someone's birthday. [Spencer's hand rises slowly] happy birthday. I really don't mean to intrude but may I sit with you?" before I can turn to look he is pulling up a stool. _(Is that who I think it is? No way it can't be.)_ He speaks again, "Hello my name is Kenny and you are the birthday girl?" He offers his hand to Spencer. She shakes his had and says, "Sp..Spencer. And yes it's my birthday." Kenny reaches over to Hanna and she shakes his hand saying her name. He does the same with Emily and me.

 _(No. I am asleep. This can't be happening I'm dreaming. Did I just do that? I just shook Kenny Chesney's hand?)_

I am brought out of my inner conflict by his voice, "Aria I just had to come over and talk to you. I'm here visiting an old friend you know Alex? [I nod] I heard you sing and wanted to come to tell you I'm impressed. I'm sorry if I intruded but I can offer y'all some tickets to a great show tomorrow in Philadelphia [he puts his hand to his face like he is whispering] I got great connections, if y'all would be interested?" We all nod unable to speak.

He says, "Also, Alex has convinced me to do a few songs here, in just a few minutes. I like to do 'you and tequila' in small places like this if I have someone to sing it with. Alex doesn't have the chops for that one. Aria would you be interested?"

I stare at him searching for my voice and say, "I'm no Grace Potter. _(Or_ _Matraca Berg or Deanna Carter)_ Thank you for the offer…" _(I'm going to puk- Nope got it.)_

He interrupts me and says, "Aria don't make me beg you from the stage. I can see that you are nervous _(Nervous? I'm terrified.)_ but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it well. I'll warm up the [he looks around] audience with one…then you and I do one?" He is looking at me for an answer. I can't move _(Nod your head at least.)_ I manage to get voice to work and say, "Okay." _(Why did I say that? Oh no here comes my lunch. Got it.)_

He smiles and says, "Awesome. Ladies it has been my pleasure to meet you. I'll have a round sent to y'alls' table for the intrusion. And y'alls tickets will be at will call." He stands and walks over to the bar.

I feel my hand shaking as Emily says, "You are crushing my hand Aria." I let go.

I say, "I'm sorry I didn't even know I was holding it." _(Why is everything blurry?)_

Emily takes my face in her hands looks in to my eyes _(I know those eyes)_ and says, "How terrified are you? Deep breath. Come on stay with me." I focus on her eyes and start to relax. I see her smile, lean in and kiss her. _(Come on babe let's go to bed I'm tired.)_ She breaks the kiss looks into my eyes and says, "That's good. Wait nope that was reflex. Aria! Are you going to pass out?" _(Not now. Why are you yelling at me?)_

I say, "I think I did. Good morning babe I had the weirdest dream."

Lisa walks up to the table sets drinks in front of us and a glass of water with mine and says, "I have got to start hangn' with you guys." And walks away.

Spencer says, "That was no dream Aria. Kenny friken Chesney just asked you to sing with him." _(What did she just say?)_

Hanna says, " **That's** who that was. He is hot. I might just become a country music fan."

I pick up the glass of water take a drink and hold it with both shaking hands and say, "I don't think I can."

Emily says, "Not helping guys. She is freaked out," Emily takes the glass from me sets it on the table. I hear the drummer warming up and grab her hands, she says, "Aria. Please don't squeeze so hard. Look at me." I find her comforting eyes and loosen my grip. She says, "You can do this. Just think of it like you are singing to me. I'm the only one here. Relax. Breath."

I smile and say, "Freaked out is close but I'm not there yet." I hear the guitars start to warm up with the drummer and fight the urge to squeeze Emily's hand. I focus on her eyes again. _(Come on lungs in, good, out, good. Slower.)_

Emily smiles and says, "Good. Aria you didn't crush my hands when the drums started again. I'm not letting go but your grip is still a little too tight." I relax and reach for my water. I take a sip and set it back on the table. _(Yuck that was not water.)_ I smile at Emily's smiling face reach for the water take a drink and set it back on the table. I inhale deep and exhale slow. I start to breath normal and wink.

I say, "I feel better. Thank you. Emily you're are the best." She hugs me. We release the hug when Alex introduces Kenny. Of course there is a roar from the crowd. _(Crowd isn't really the correct word to describe the small amount of people but it sure feels like it to me. It's bigger now than it was when I sang before.)_

Kenny quickly calms the crowd when he speaks into the mic "I'm not here so keep it down. My friend Alex here tells me that there is a birthday girl in the house and we would like to sing to her if that is all right with you." The crowd cheers.

Alex and Kenny sing and when they say Spencer's name she turned a dark red.

They finish the song and Kenny motions for the crowd to settle, picks up a guitar puts the strap over his head and sits in the chair in the center of the stage. He looks up as he speaks into the mic "My friend Shawn was kind enough to lend me a guitar. Let's see if I can play it as good as he does." He starts to play his song "The good stuff." The band joins in as if they had been playing together for years.

I start to sway my body with the music. I stand, wrap my arms around Emily and match her swaying as best I can with her sitting. About half way through the song a mic appears in front of me. I look to see Jeff. He hands the mic to me and motions for me to follow him. I walk behind him to the stage and stand to the side until Kenny finishes.

He calms the crowd again and speaks into his mic "I hope that some of y'all were here earlier to hear my new friend sing. She is kind enough to join me on this next one." He looks and me and mouths ready. I gulp, smile and nod. I turn on my mic as Kenny begins to play. I start to sing my part and he motions for me to come closer to him. I take a few steps and start to relax. He sings more to me than with me until I relax fully and concentrate on my singing. I see him smile and nod, as he no longer hears the tension in my voice. He looks at his guitar, back at me, and out to the crowd never missing a word.

We finish the song. Kenny gestures at me and says into the mic "Ladies and gentleman Miss Aria Montgomery. [He looks at me] Thank you." The crowd cheers. I think I said "Thank you." But I don't know for sure. I turn off my mic and step to hand it to Jeff.

Kenny stands and walks over to me and asks, "One more? Let's rock a little." He walks over to Alex then moves the mic stand away from the chair and speaks into it as he raises it, "One more then I have to go." I try to sneak off stage but Shawn stops me with the neck of his bass guitar and grins at me.

I jump a little when the drums start. I start to tap my foot to the beat I turn on my mic happy that my singing part is small in Kenny's song American Kids. I dance in place a little before I make my way around the stage and dance with the other members avoiding Kenny but he manages to stop me with the neck of his guitar and sings the third chorus into my mic with me. I hear a voice from the crowd say, "Kiss him." It may have been Hanna but I don't know.

Kenny walks to his mic stand places his mic back as the song finishes and says, "Thank you but remember I was never here. I got to go." He pulls the strap over his head and sets the guitar in a stand as he talks to Alex.

I turn off my mic and step over to hand it to Jeff. I turn to walk off the stage and hear Kenny say, "Aria wait." I stop, and turn as he walks over and says, "You did great thank you. I really have to go but I will see you at the show tomorrow? Do y'all need more than 4 tickets?"

I say, "Thanks. 4 is more than generous."

He smiles and says, "Be ready to sing in front of a real crowd Grace can't be there tomorrow...Whoa relax I was joking. Thank you again. You did great once you relaxed." He turns and walks over to the drum stand. I manage to get my mouth to closed and wobble walk my way to the table. I hope people don't think I'm rude I'm trying to smile and nod at them as I walk but I can barely walk. I get to the table and hear my friends talking but can't understand them.

I reach one had off the stool I'm leaning on grab my drink and drink it all. I set the glass on the table and reach for the full one I see but a hand takes it from me. I look and Emily is looking at me. I smile and reach for the drink. She moves it out of my reach and says, "Aria. Are you in there?" I look into those magic eyes and say, "I…Yes. May I have that now?" Emily hands me the drink and as I put it to my lips I taste whisky and move the glass away. I swallow the small amount of the liquid in my mouth set the drink on the table and say, "Oops. That was your drink. Yuck." I smile at Emily. She smiles back and guides me to a stool and helps me sit. I sigh big as she says, "You were awesome. What happened? Why are you more freaked than before you killed it up there?"

I say, "Kenny said for me to be ready to sing in front of a real crowd tomorrow and I lost it…don't get excited he was joking but that didn't stop the initial freak out."

Spencer says, "Aria you were awesome. This is the coolest birthday ever. Kenny friken Chesney sang happy birthday to me." She comes over hugs me and says, "Em told me that you planed this party for me. Thank you."

I say, "I had nothing to do with Kenny. You are welcome for the rest." She stands out of the hug and says, "We got time for one more drink before we have to go."

Hanna says, "I got it. Aria I told you this morning ROCK STAR. And your girlfriend hurt my arm. Do something to control her would ya." She walks to the bar.

I look at Emily and she says before I could ask, "She deserved it. She told you to kiss Kenny on stage. I had to."

I laugh and say, "I thought that was her. Are you trying to be cute when you are jealous over nothing? You are beyond cute just so you know. Although violence is not your style." Hanna returns with drinks and we quietly toast to an awesome beginning to life after High School.

*-*-*-*At the country club after dinner.

Emily's POV*

"That designated driver service is a really great idea. Where did you hear about it?" I ask Hanna slurring my words a little as she puts her phone away.

She answers, "Sorry I was just texting Caleb. He is editing all the video from the mini concert. Yea it is so cool that they come and drive you in your car. Tina one of the other bartenders told me about it one night when I was hiding from Caleb. I try to contribute to the extra fund the bar has to help support the service when I have some extra."

Aria trudges back to the table takes her seat, rubs my back and says, "I'm so ready for bed. The food made me sleepy but at least I don't feel as drunk now."

I look around reach into my bra and press the buttons on the controller and say, "Wake up!" I feel her playfully hit my back and then a quick buzz. She says, "That just makes me want to go to bed more. I almost forgot about those."

Spencer walks up with a slight stager, "Hey. Sorry I had to make the rounds. It is so hard to not brag about what happened." She sits folds her arms on the table and lays her head on them. She asks, "Can you guys get alternative transport tonight? I will come get you tomorrow and take you to get your car. I guess Melissa could drive us all but I don't want you to subject you to that much unpleasantness."

Hanna looks up from her phone and says, "On it. Caleb will be here soon. And check your e-mail in private he sent a video to all of us that best not be viewed by parents."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

The story picks up Saturday evening after the concert, at the Field's residence.

 **Aria's POV***

"Emily please tell me it is not time to go back to 'normal'. This week here with you has been soooo wonderful I don't want it to end." I say resting my head on her chest, holding her with one arm and playing with the V.I.P. badge hanging from her neck with my other hand.

She says, "I wish I could. [I feel her finger on my chin and look up] Let's not think about that now. We still have some time. I say we pack your stuff now so we don't have to rush in the morning. Deal?"

I hug her tight, sigh and say, "I guess so."

She shakes our bodies, releases the hug and says, "Hey. No droopy face. _(Nibble on that pouty lip later. Go pack.)_ How awesome is it that Kenny gave you that laptop? And getting to see a concert from the V.I.P. area was pretty unbelievable."

I say, "It was unbelievable. I am glad that it was a daytime concert. We can check out that outrageously generous gift later. I feel bad about accepting it even tough I wasn't really given a choice…Come on the sooner **I** pack the more snuggle time we get. I can do it there is not that much."

Emily chuckles as she walks to the stairs and says, "I'm helping. The sooner it gets done the sooner I get my room back."

I hurry after her and jest, "Oh really? You want to get rid of me so soon?" I catch her at the top of the stairs, goose her and jest, "Does that mean that we should look for a two bedroom place or two one bedroom places?"

Emily runs into her room laughing, I pursue as she says, "If it is one place it has to have two bathrooms, so I don't have to brush my teeth in the kitchen any more. The number of bedrooms is not as important."

I laugh walk over pick up my bag take it over to the bed as I say, "I don't hog the bathroom. I just take a little longer to insure I look my best for you. It's not my fault that you resist my invitations to join me in the shower."

Emily gathers some of my stuff walks over hands it to me and says, "Only because had I accepted we probably would have not made it to school until lunch. I imagine that future resistance will be necessary to prevent tardiness to work."

I place the garments she handed me into the bag turn and walk over to the desk. As I bend to unplug my phone charger I say, "We are getting better at controlling that. Although the prospect of having a bathroom to myself sounds tempting, [I stand and roll up the cord] finding a place with two sinks might be more budget friendly." I look around, walk over to a pile of my cloths and bend to pick them up.

Emily says, "I could live with that. It worked well at Spencer's. Having two bedrooms would be good, set it up as a works space and have a place for guests."

I look up to see her walking out of the room as I finish folding and stuffing. I look around the room for any stray items, Emily walks in carrying my make up bag and some under garments and asks, "Are these yours or mine? You don't need this in the morning; you can use my stuff tonight. [She hands me the items.] Looks like you need a bigger bag."

I cram the make up bag in and say, "Those are yours silly. I have a set that is similar but my bra is smaller."

Emily chuckles and says, "Not by much…[I look over when she paused and see her looking at me. She looks away when she notices me looking at her.] Okay then. Looks like we got everything. That didn't take long."

I laugh and say, "Awe that's sweet that you are still shy when you get caught checking out my boobs. Want a better view?" I start to unbutton my top.

Emily laughs and says, "Any excuse to take off your cloths. I do enjoy the view covered or not but tonight I would rather just go slow. Not that I don't want to but who knows how long it will be until we can be alone like this and I want it to last as long as possible."

I walk over gently place my hands on her hips and press my lips to hers ever so softly. I feel her arms rest around my shoulders. I lean away from her return as I capture her bottom lip hold it between mine pulling it with as I lean farther back. I let her lip slip away as I whisper, "Something like that?" Opening my eyes.

She opens her eyes and says, "Humm. I can't be sure you haven't kissed me like that before. Any other skills you have been holding back?"

I shrug and say; "Only time will tell." I guide her to the door, stop just outside it and kiss her close to the same as before. As I close the door I say, "No peeking."

I walk over open the bottom drawer of her dresser pull out the soft cotton chemise I stashed a few days ago and my favorite sleep shirt of hers.

I walk over to the closet pull our robes off the hangers. I toss my stuff on the bed as I go to the door. I hear, "Very funny Aria, since when are you shy about changing in front of me?" through it. I open it just enough to hand her stuff out close it and say, "This is your idea but I like it."

I quickly change and stuff my cloths in my bag pick it up and set it by the door. I go back to the bed slip my robe on and walk to the door. I open it just enough to look.

I see that Emily is gone so I open it step out closing it behind me. As I walk down the hall I pause at the bathroom door say, "Come and find me." And hurry downstairs.

I sit on the sofa take the blanket off the back of it even though it is not cold and arrange it over me to appear that I have nothing on under it. I hear Emily's voice from upstairs but can't understand what she said as I reach for the remote and turn on the T.V.

I get back under the blanket just in time as Emily enters the living room. She looks at me smiles and says, "Is this your idea of going slow?" I laugh and say, "You know I am working on the whole pajama thing but mine were already packed. Movie or reruns?"

She walks over, I pull my leg under the blanket as she sits and asks, "What am I going to do with you? I tr-"

I interrupt her and say, "Virtually anything you want. I do have limits though."

She giggles and says, "Yea most of witch are beyond mine. I was shocked that you even gave me a sleep shirt but it being the one that is just a little too small was no shocker." She reaches for the remote scrolls through the guide and turns on a music channel. She looks at me as she sets the remote on the table and says, "Just cozy up and talk, no need for any dumb show. Before we get comfortable would you like something to drink?"

I sit up a little and say, "I can get it. What can I get for you?" She stops me and says, "Nice try but if you want something I'll go get it." I say, "I insist. Soda or what?" I stand letting the blanket fall as I watch Emily's face smile and before she could talk I say, "Who is the naughty one now? You thought I was naked. And liked it." As I walk to the kitchen.

She laughs and says, "I'm going with **you** still. Since you are up I would like some raspberry green tea please."

I take a glass from the cupboard set it on the counter walk over to the fridge and say, "Hey. How do I always end up the naughty one? You want ice?" I feel her arms come around me as I open the fridge.

She says, "No need to shout I'm right here. No ice thanks." She follows holding my hips lightly as I go to fill the glass. She says, "Are you implying that I am never naughty?"

I set the container on the counter try to turn to face her but she doesn't allow it so I pick up the tea jug and walk to the fridge and say, "No. I would say that we are close to equal on naughtiness and hope it stays balanced. It just seems like I get all the blame." I put the jug on the shelf, pick up a mini bottle of cola and close the fridge door. I put the cold bottle on Emily's arm causing her to pull it away so I can turn and face her. I step in hug her and say, "I am happy but have to be completely honest and confess that I am a little nervous about living together. Not that I don't want to but more about…things going haywire because we went too fast? I mea-"

Emily leans away from the embrace presses her finger to my lips and says, "I think I know where this is going, but let's go and get comfortable before we continue?" I nod and as we walk to the sofa she picks up the glass of tea gestures a silent thanks and gently bumps me with her hip. _(I'm glad she has good control of those.)_

She reverses our usual arrangement as we settle in on the sofa. She lightly circles her fingertip around my exposed thigh as she says, "I get that things seem to be going fast with us and I feel some apprehensiveness too. For me the thought of not having you around causes more…[I say as she does.] angst. Than things going bad." She pats my leg then continues, "See, not many couples can do that having only been dating for two weeks…"

I jump in with, "Two of the best weeks of my life. Not to say that before was bad, for me that part, the friendship, is what I most want to preserve. I guess what I am having a hard time saying is that it's not as if I feel I can't not be with you but that I like how I feel when I am, better."

Emily rolls her body so she is looking up at me and says, "That is a very accurate way to describe how I feel too. Now that we…more you than me, solved that. I have a question."

I wait and ask, "Should I be reading your mind?"

Emily says, "I was waiting to see if you were ready to change topics. Anyway what were you talking about with that guy at the concert? It looked a little uneasy from what I could tell."

I think about it as I twist some of her hair in my fingers and brush it across her face, "You mean the professional sound man that told me about how awesome my new computer is and gave me his card so I could call if I had any questions about how it works. That he was told to set it up special with everything a new song writer/singer might need? That uneasy talk? I have fun with what singing I have done but don't see me going beyond that. Especially after you had to save me from a total meltdown. Writing songs may be something I could explore.."

Emily takes my hand I look down and see that I wasn't watching and brushed her hair across her nose. Her face appears as if she is going to sneeze but she doesn't and says, "That would be the one. I enjoy watching your mind wonder off but not so much the hair up my nose. If felt really good before that though."

I smile at her bend and kiss her forehead as I say, "Sorry. Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?"

Emily smiles and says, "Today…other than just now? No…you slacker." She burst out in laughter. I resist my urge to tickle her and deploy my pouty face as I say, "I was trying to be nice. Then you go and be all mean." She doesn't fall for it and tickles me as she says, "You are the sexiest, most beautiful, sweetest, multitalented slacker I am lucky enough to have in my life." I fight off her hands and say, "You have my attention continue."

She sits up slides her body back as her left arm goes around my body she leans in and kisses me similar to the way I did her before but adds a little lick to my top lip before she captures my lower lip. As I return the kiss she moves away and kisses the tip of my nose causing me to shiver. She looks into my eyes and whispers, "Remember slow?"

I nod and lean in to whisper, "Your new kisses are so good I can't guarantee slow but I really do want to try."

*-*-*-*-*-*Approximately 3 hrs later. {Who looks at a clock during...?}

 **Emily's POV***

I return from the bathroom to find Aria laying face down sideways on the bed. I sneak up and say, "I think we found a new level I had no idea existed."

Aria turns her head and says, "Babe, your idea to go slow was…I don't now a word beyond fantabiouls if you know one think way beyond that and it will be close. Teasing you was a turn on and watching what it I did to you…most definitely a must to be duplicated often. Then I didn't think I could possibly take much but your relentless teasing, it just got better and better. And the pay off was sooooo…indescribable. Even calling it fantabiouls would be insulting."

I say, "Thank you. I wish you would stop describing things so well that I can't say anything. Not really, I like and appreciate the compliments but following that with an I agree or you were great too makes me feel a little dumb."

Aria waves her hand signaling for me to come over. As I sit next to her she places her hand on my lower back and says, "As soon as I can move I'm ganna hug you so big. Emily I truly would be happy with just your kiss after, no words are needed after **that** kiss. And you have no idea how much just your smiles say to me anytime."

I push her hand away so I don't crush it as I lay back to look into her eyes. I kiss her and ask, "Is that the kiss?" She smiles and nods.

We lay there for a minute or two before I can't resist and I run my nails up her back as lightly as I can.

She flops away from me onto her back and as she props herself up on her elbows she says, "Emily stop. My nerves were jus-"

I interrupt her as sit up and say, "You **can** move. Where is my hug?"

She comes up with a new facial expression. It's a combination of smiling, pouting and mad. She says, "I promised a hug when you were being sweet. That was mean. No hugs for you."

I laugh and say, "So now you are the cute hug nazi?" _(Too many Seinfeld reruns.)_ I grab her ankles pull her body from parallel to perpendicular to me, position my body so I am over hers on my hands and knees, lower my head so that my hair drags across her body as I crawl up. I hear her say, "Emily you know what that does to me. Not now." I see her nipples and resist my urge to lick them. I flip my hair up and look into her scowling hazel eyes smile and say, "All I wanted was a hug, but nooooo you denied me. Now I will give you one more opportunity to make good on your promise or I will-" She pulls my body down into hers and comes close to squeezing the air out of me.

I carefully get off her and the bed when she released. I hold my hair as I lean down and kiss her before I say, "Thank you. I'm going down to turn out the lights and get my tea would you like something?"

Aria replies softly, "Just for you to stop effin teasing me for like ten minutes." I hear her get up and follow me out of the bedroom. I sway my hips a little extra as I walk. I hear the bathroom door close as I descend the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

Sunday morning at the Field's residence.

Aria's POV*

I toss my bag into the backseat of my car close the door and walk to the house. I stop when Emily comes out the door carrying my robe. I say, "Oops. I thought I had everything." I take the robe as she hands it to me and put it in the car.

Emily backs me against the car as I turned around after closing the door. She hugs and kisses me quick before she says, "We have some time. I can't trust myself to not ravage your body if we go back inside so I suggest a walk in the park. We can stop for breakfast if you want. Also there may be the slight possibility of my burning the plastic bread bag and some of the bread when I started to cook breakfast, making the house uninhabitable."

I chuckle and ask, "Shouldn't we make sure everything is good first?"

She replies, "I took care of it. I opened some windows and turned on my mom's scented wax thing. Remind me to get some bread on the way back." As we start to walk.

I say, "Okay. How long have I been out here? You weren't cooking when I came out to put my bag in the car."

She answers, "Not long. It happened fast I turned on the stove turned to get the pan and smelled the plastic. I didn't even see the bread on the stove. Looks like we're both a little out of it this morning."

I laugh and say, "Well after the way you woke me up and the other activities. I am happy to be walking reasonably normal. I'm a little sore. I thought waking up having your arms around me was the best way to wake up but after what you did this morning I may have a new favorite. I'm still a little tinglingly."

Emily takes my hand in hers and we continue walking in comfortable silence.

We turn the corner onto the street of the restaurant and I ask, "Emily what was in that tea? I can't stop thinking about how naughty you were. It's not a bad thing by any stretch of the imagination just not your usual demeanor."

Emily says, "I'm not admitting to any incriminating activity but the naughty scale could be slightly unbalanced to my side."

I scoff and say, "Slightly unbalanced? Emily you broke that scale. But I'm not complaining. No need for a new one I concede to your superior naughtiness."

Emily says as we approach the door to The Applewood Grill, "Does that mean you are going to stop being naughty?"

I smile and say, "No. I will just no longer compare or attempt to one up. Stopping entirely would mean not being myself. You need to eat or something you're talking crazy again…" I open the door, step inside and Emily steps past me as I hold the door. She nods a thank you and answers the hostess by raising two fingers.

We follow the young girl to a booth near the back sit and pick up the menus.

*-*-*-*After breakfast.

Emily's POV*

Aria takes my hand as we walk and says, "I'm sorry that breakfast took so long. We can go for a walk in the park another time."

I squeeze her hand slightly and say, "It's not your fault. You're right a walk in the park is an anytime activity. Can I change your mind about being there when my parents get home? I understand why you think it's better to come over later but…"

Aria stops me and says, "Emily you are going to be so happy to see your dad, and I couldn't possibly want to take away from that. I didn't say this before but I am just a little, and I mean little, nervous about seeing your dad now that we are dating. I'm not sure I can take the, you're dating my daughter speech. I know I will have to sometime, he is a great dad I don't expect less from him, but I would like to delay it as long as I can."

I chuckle and say, "I thought I told you, I talked to him Thursday and told him about how you sang to me. I fibbed and said they had karaoke night at The Brew and he couldn't have been more agreeable after that, not to say he was disagreeable ever. I'm sure that you will get the nicest you're dating my daughter talk he has ever given…Now that I think about it, it will be his first too. Maya never said if she got one or not."

Aria says, "That doesn't help babe. Now I got the added pressure of being the first. Why would you tell me that? It's one thing that we've been best friends for the majority of our lives but why is it a different thing when romantic feelings are involved? I'm sure of one thing though…I love his daughter! So I guess all I have to do is be honest when it happens, 'Cept for the sex part. I sure hope he doesn't ask."

I stop walking pull her into a hug, kiss her and say, "I love you too. Aria I'm not always sure you know what you are saying but a lot of those times you say the sweetest things."

Aria kisses me before she says; "It's more like I think out loud than I don't know. I imagine that if I didn't do it my brain would burst, there is a lot spinning around up there. You know how to stop me at just the right time. You are so distinct with your sweetness. Another thing on the long list of stuff I admire about you."

We begin to walk again holding hands as I say, "Thank you. You make it easy for me to be sweet, not so much on knowing when to stop your verbal thoughts."

Aria laughs and says, "Finally I get blamed for something good."

I ignore her sarcastic comment and continue walking. I feel my arm pull behind me and realize Aria had stopped. I look back and she is pointing to the convenience store and says, "You forgot about the bread." I turn and pull her with me as I go into the store and jest, "No I was testing to see if you would."

*-*-*-*-*-*Sunday night at the Montgomery residence.

Aria's POV*

I see my phone light up and move on the desktop. I take off my headphones pick it up see Emily's picture and poke the answer button. As I lift it to my ear I hear her voice, "I'm really, really sorry. I know we planed on you coming over. I got caught up in catching up with dad and lost track of time. Forgive me?"

I smile and speak into the phone, "Emily I knew you would. No need for apologies. Really I Had lunch with mom, got my laundry done. I took care of some important business for tomorrow night. Then spent some quality time with my new computer and I love it. I can do so many cool things with music."

Emily's voice says, "You're not mad at me for forgetting you?"

I answer, "No. I had you all to myself for a week. You haven't seen your dad in how many months? Emily I totally understand and would be a lousy friend and a worse girlfriend if I were mad at you for spending time with your dad. It is sweet of you to think about me though."

Emily's voice says, "I did think of you today, a lot. You are so good to me. So how many songs did you write? I know how you get when you take to something new. Wait what important business? Please tell me. If it is what I think it is, I need to know."

I giggle as I turn off the computer. I stand and stretch as I say, "Emily tell me that you didn't. {We say together 'make reservations'} I continue, "Hold on a minute?" I set the phone down on the desk roll my neck and stretch again. I pick up the phone and step over to sit on the bed.

I put the phone to my ear and say, "Sorry needed to stretch. I just turned off my computer I will call the hotel in the morning. I started a song but didn't finish it. I mostly just figured out how the mixing worked. It's very cool you can hear what I have soon. I guess that we could ask Hanna or Spence if they want the extra room. If Hanna takes it we will request to be on a different floor."

Emily's voice says, "Good idea. It's too late to cancel anyway."

I say, "As much as I hate to end this call we should get some sleep. I hope it doesn't take me too long to get to sleep without you close to me." as I lie back on the bed and begin to caress my body wishing it was her.

Emily's voice, "I know the feeling. I look forward to hearing your music creations. I will dream about you. Good night I love you…oh and if you can't sleep send me a dirty text 'cause I will be awake touching myself thinking of you."

I laugh and say, "When did you move into my brain? Wait can you see me? Now we should just have phone sex. There is no way I will sleep with these images in my head."

Emily's laugh comes through the phone as she says, "I can't see you. Why what are you doing? We should ask Caleb to make the remote vibes work with the phone."

I say, "What a devilishly sexy idea, you continue to blindside with your naughtiness. I am trying to imitate the way you put me to sleep with your touch but it's not working."

Emily's voice comes through the phone a little deeper than usual, "Where is you hand? Mine is resting on the waistband of my panties. Does that new fancy computer have a camera? I want to watch you change into your sleeping attire as I slip it inside them."

I giggle and say, "It does but there is no attire to change into."

Emily's voice back to normal laughs and says, "I know that's **why** I want to watch."

I laugh and say, "Sorry to disappoint but I meant that I am already wearing my…your sleep shirt. I sort of borrowed it."

Emily's voice, "You are not very good at starting things over the phone. I just told you I'm masturbating and you talk about sleep shirts? You did suggest phone sex or were you just brain dumping and I missed it?"

I laugh and say, "I did but it just isn't close enough to the real thing to capture my full attention, no offence. It must just be that you satisfied me so well this morning. And last night, and…every time."

Her voice says, "Thanks. I get it. I'm not getting as excited as I do with you here."

I say, "I missed you today but in a good way. Thoughts of you would pop into my head out of nowhere and make me smile…to answer your next question only a few were naughty…" I hear her yawn causing me to also.

Her voice through the phone says, "I'm sorry. You aren't boring me. I guess I might sleep after all. I had a few pleasant flashes of you today too. We should go to sleep. Sweet dreams my love. I will see you tomorrow."

I reply, "Until tomorrow. Good night babe. I love you." I press the end call button set my phone in the charging dock and curl up with my pillow.

*-*-*-*-*-*Monday morning in Aria's bedroom.

Aria's POV*

I carefully slip my garter belt pantyhose on _(Way more comfortable than the other type and faster to get on.)_ I stand and adjust them in the mirror. I reach for my panties debate with myself briefly and decide I better put them on and do so. I check the mirror to see if over the hose looks good. Satisfied with the look I pick up my dress step into it pull it up and slip my arms through the thin straps. I turn to the mirror again, adjust the dress and make sure my boobs are not visible. I play with my nipples to see if they show when hard. I test several body positions and bounce a few times. _(Can't have any accidental appearances.)_ Happy to be able to go without a bra I walk over pick up my shoes step to sit in the desk chair and put them on. I hear my mom's voice and a knock on the door, "Can I come in?" I stand walk over open the door and say, "I'm ready. What do ya think?" I twirl around.

Mom says, "Aria you look very nice. You are ready early. I came up to remind you not to run off after the ceremony, it won't take long but is very important."

I reply, "I know mom. You have told me like ten times, be at Spencer's as soon as possible after the ceremony, but you won't tell me why. I thought we had the congratulations party last week so I can party with my friends today."

Mom replies, "Yes but things changed. All I can say is all of you have to be there. You can go celebrate soon after. You are just going to have to trust me. Now I don't want to upset you but I think you should know that your father is coming today…"

I interrupt her and say, "Why would that upset me. As long as he doesn't talk to me everything will be fine. I may find a way to forgive him in the future and I know how much he cares. I can't forbid him from watching me graduate but if he talks to me we will have problems. Mom I know that I was…"

She stops me gives me a hug and says, "I know honey. That is over now. It's not easy for me but I have to talk to him as a parent. You and Mike are old enough to decide on your own and that helps me more than you know. Today is a happy day so I will stop before the water works start. I'll go see if Mike is ready." We release the embrace and mom walks away.

I walk over pick up my phone put my left leg on the bed pull up my dress to expose my foe garter strap and snap a picture. I check the picture as I take my leg off the bed. I bring up the caption screen and type, "Just a little peek. See you soon. xox" I send the picture message to Emily pick up my sunglasses and nearly drop my phone when it vibrated as I went to put it in my pocket. I put my sunglasses in my hair as I look at the phone hit the read new message button with my thumb and read Emily's message, "You are such a TEASE. Stop please. I'm having enough trouble getting dressed." I sit on the bed and quickly type, "I'm gonna need proof of your nakedness ASAP." After a few minutes and no response I type, "I can come help if you want. I promise to be good." She responds with, "Very funny. Thanks I got it. See you soon." I push the sleep button and put the phone in my pocket having to stand to allow it to go all the way in. I check the mirror quick before I go downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and say, "Morning Mike. Good there is coffee." I open the cupboard take out a mug close the door walk to the fridge and hit the ice lever in the door with the mug and get a few cubes. _(Should be enough to prevent scalding my mouth.)_ I step over pick up the decanter and pour the mug nearly full of the life giving fluid. I set the decanter back in its place and ask, "Mike do you want any coffee?" He shakes his head not even looking up from reading the paper. I switch off the coffee maker pick up my mug and take a sip to make sure it is not too hot then drink close to half of the delicious coffee. I look up and see mom and say, "Thank you mom. You made my favorite coffee. I just turned it off so it's still be hot if you want some."

Mom replies, "You are welcome honey. I had some already thanks." I finish my coffee rinse my mug out and say, "I'm good now. Can we go? I want to get there early."

Mike puts the paper down and says, "Great. Not only do I have to go but now my suffrage is going to be extended?"

I stop my mom as she was about to talk and say, "I don't care if you go or not. Why am I even arguing? I can just take my car. Mom if I don't see you at the school I will see you at Spencer's love you. [I turn my head to Mike.] Bye jerk." I kiss mom on the cheek walk to the door take my keys off the hook and go out to my car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _(Italics inside like this.)_ = Inner thoughts

 **Bold like this** = emphasized words.

[Stuff in these = actions while speaking]

*-*-*-* = Time passing

I use ; instead of : to prevent conflict with word program when writing text messages.

They don't always mean wink.

The story picks up at Rosewood High. Commencement ceremony has just started.

 **Aria's POV***

I adjust my cap and check the tassel is on the correct side. _(Stupid thing won't stay in place)_ I can't understand the alumni speaker and know that Spencer's speech is next so I dig my phone out fix my gown scroll through the contacts tap Emily's name and type, "I'm bored. I can't understand this guy. Want to play?" push send and set my phone in my lap. I return the snide look I get from the person next to me. I feel my phone pick it up and read, "Can it wait? Spence is next." I reply, "You have heard her speech. I helped write it. But if you don't want to I understand." And send. _(Come on babe.)_ I set my phone in my lap as they introduce Spencer. I cheer and applaud. The crowd settles and Spencer begins her speech.

My phone vibrates in my lap. I smile pick it up and read…

Emily, "What do you mean by play?"

Me, "I can't send dirty pics if that is what you're implying."

Emily, " ;( but would you?"

Me, "Maybe. You owe me one btw. I know not now."

Emily, "Oh yea. ;) If can't show tell? What might go with previous pic?"

Me, "Could be nothing to tell."

Emily, "Oh :,') no shocker." _(I have got to learn these smiles. Is that blushing?)_

Me, "It all matches. Wish you could feel how soft now."

Emily, " ;( me too. I feel 'em so soft & getting damp…then I start to remove 'em."

Me, "Oh yea something new…I'll stop you and unzip your dress."

Emily, "That's right. We haven't undressed each other fully."

Spencer finishes her speech. The crowd applauds.

Me, "Lol. Way to kill the mood. More later live. Better go. No tripping. ;)-"

Emily, "You mean stumbling from a vibe in panties? I'm waiting like in practice."

I laugh and put my phone away. The person next to me gives me a dirty look. I smile at her and turn to face the stage. I sit there for a few minutes I know she was in the same English class as me but I can't think of her name. I glance at her to jog my memory.

She says, "What could be more important than the valedictorian's speech?"

I smile and say, "Did it make you want to oust the current politicians? I helped write that speech. So don't think I don't care."

She replies, "Good for you. Sorry but I think it's rude to use ones phone during important stuff. And yes it did. You are Aria right? I'm Kate"

I say, "Yea. Nice to meet you Kate. Most of the time I would agree with you. I did have it on silent. Sorry if I distracted you…" I motion to Kate. I cheer for Emily and watch her take her diploma face the crowd move her tassel to her left wave and walk behind the curtain. I look back to Kate and say, "Sorry I had to cheer for my girlfriend. Kate I really haven't meant to ignore people at school. It's a really long story why, but I am sorry I didn't know your name. We were in the same English class." She nods. A brief awkward silence and Kate says, "I don't know the whole story but just from the news I get it. And I'm sorry for what happened to you. Good to see you are doing well."

I gesture to Kate and cheer for Spencer.

I say, "Sorry one of my best friends. Thanks. Hope you have all the best today."

Kate replies, "Same to you. I'm the first of my friends to go."

I just nod politely and watch the rows of students rise in front of me. I wave at Hanna as her row stands. She waves back as she walks to join the line in the isle. The row I'm in stands and I walk in the line to the isle. As we walk and get closer to the stairs I can't see but I hear Hanna's name and cheer. I get to see her move her tassel and walk away as I reach the bottom stair. I step up as the others in front of me walk onto the stage. I pause at the top step until my name is announced I walk to the front of the table and hands me my diploma shakes my hand and congratulates me. I turn and walk to the front of the stage move my tassel to the left wave at my mom and walk behind the curtain.

Emily Hanna and Spencer practically squish me to death. We release the group hug and I hug Hanna and Spencer individually. I come close to tackling Emily when I went to hug congratulate and kiss her. I feel her start the deepen the kiss and as I return…

Hanna says, "Okay you two don't make me get the hose. We have some major partying to do." I grown as Emily pulls away. I slip my arm 'round her waist feel hers come around me over mine as we walk off the stage out the door and down the hall. I squeak, "We did it!" as we walk to turn in our gowns.

Spencer says, "Don't forget we have to be at my house first. Anyone know what that is all about?"

Three together answer, "No." We link arms and walk to the changing room.

*-*-*-*-*Later at the Hastings's residence.

 **Ashley Marin's POV***

I mingle around checking to see if everyone has arrived. I walk over to Veronica and nod for her to gather the girls. I take a sip of my wine set the glass on the island feel my pocket to see if it's contents were still there. Veronica says, "Can I have everyone's attention please. Thank you. I would like to say congratulations to Spencer and her friends. We, us mothers, decided that Ashley should be the one to speak today, being that it was her idea. [She looks at me.] I want to thank you again for everything." I smile at her and step from behind the island look at Hanna and her friends and say, "Thank you Veronica. I am happy that I got talked out of doing this Friday. Having everyone here is much better. Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily. We have watched all of you grow up and go through some major events in your lives but the bond of friendship between you was never broken. That is a very rare thing in the world. Before all the recent mess I was fortunate enough to have some very smart friends in business and when I was given a tip on an investment I shared it with Ella, Pam, and Veronica. We all figured that buying Ford motor company stock at less than two dollars a share would be a good way to boost the college funds we had for you girls. I will spare you from the rest of the details and say that we did very well with that investment. Girls now that you have made it out of High School and after all the mess we decided that you are strong and smart enough to decide what to do. [I walk over taking four envelopes out of my pocket] Do not open these until I say!" I hand out the envelopes Hanna starts to open hers. I yell, "Hanna Marin!"

She stops looks at me and says, "Sorry mom." I walk over and take a sip of wine. I set the glass down look at the girls and say, "Before you open those, I want to say that we are so proud of all of you and after some debate we agreed that we can trust you with what is inside. There are a few details that we can go over later. I know you are anxious to get to your party. Okay you may open." They open the envelopes there is a moment of silence before they shriek jump up and scatter towards their parents. Hanna runs at me and about knocks me down as she hugs me and says, "Thank you. This is real right?" I laugh and say, "It is as real as this hug honey. I love you." She says, "I love you too. You're the best and not just 'cause of this." We release the embrace and I watch the others hugging and talking to their parents. I see Veronica walk over and start to set up the plastic glasses walk over to help and say, "Thank you again for all your help in this." She replies, "Happy to. I can't thank you enough Ashley." Ella and Pam join us and I ask, "Who wants to do the toast? I think I have said my piece."

Pam looks at Ella points to Wayne hugging Emily and Aria as she says, "Looks like we have even more to toast to. I have to admit I wasn't sure Emily would ever find someone. She had the crummiest luck before Aria. I am so happy to see her with someone that truly makes her happy. Ella I..." Ella hugs Pam and says, "I know Pam likewise. They do make one another happy. Please thank Wayne for me I haven't had an opening to do it myself. I'm glad one of us picked a good one. [She motions for Veronica and I join them.] We all did a damn good job as parents though." I add, "It wasn't always easy." Veronica says, "I think they taught us a few things about friendship along the way." We all nod and separate as our daughters join us. Hanna jokes, "Come on break it up. I declare this a tear free zone."

Spencer is holding the Champaign bottle. Aria says, "We have no words that can fully express our appreciation for everything you do for us." as she finishes arranging the glasses. Spencer pops the cork and starts to pour a little into eight real glasses as she says, "A toast this important in plastic is disrespectful." Hanna and Emily hand out the glasses as Spencer pours. We gather in a circle and look at each other. Hanna speaks first, "I got this. [She raises her glass high.] Here is to the best ff...frikin moms ever!" We laugh raise our glasses and drink.

END

A/N I figured I would just let readers imagine where the new graduates lives will go from here, and possibly inspire someone to write a continuation. I may get to it in the future but not likely since I have a new job that takes up a lot of my time.

Here is the math for the stock.

$5,000 invested each = 2,500 shares X 30 dollars profit per share on ford stock = $75,000 each.


End file.
